Shinobi Martial Artists of Konoha
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Ryoga Hibiki are teleported into the world of Naruto and end up going through the ninja academy up until they become genin and pretty soon full fledged shinobi. RyogaxHinata pairing, just thought it would be very cute.
1. Chapter 1 At the Ninja Academy

**Shinobi Martial Artists of Konoha**

**Author's note**

**Hello everybody, Sakuragurl here presenting you with another fanfiction. (Wow it sounds like I'm doing a commercial or something. *shrugs* Oh well.) Anyway in this fanfic, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Ryoga Hibiki are randomly teleported into the world of Naruto and end up aging down to academy aged students. And now they must go through the Ninja Academy till they become genin, and pretty soon full fledged shinobi. Oh and also they still have their martial arts skills. And also Ryoga and Ranma will still have their Jusenkyo curses. *XD* So enjoy, and don't forget to review. *XD***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Naruto. Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (yes same creator of Inuyasha) and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. *XD***

* * *

**Chapter 1 At the Ninja Academy**

It was just a normal day at the Ninja Academy and as usual Ryoga Hibiki would always show up late because of his bad sense of direction. Even the academy sensei Iruka was starting to get annoyed at the lost boy's 'no sense of direction problem', but Iruka would still motion for him to enter the classroom and take a seat. And as usual he would take his seat next to a boy named Kiba Inuzuka (it was the only seat available whenever he managed to find the academy), but Ryoga didn't mind the dog boy's company since Kiba was only one, other than Akane who sat near the front in between his rival Ranma Saotome and a girl with pink hair named Sakura Haruno, who would try to cheer him up whenever he was late. Akane, being the only girl who doesn't have any interest in the cool popular boy Sasuke Uchiha, became close friends with Sakura and the blond girl Ino Yamanaka, while Ranma would hang out with Kiba and the number one hyper active knuckle head ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

Ryoga had also become close friends Kiba, along with a shy girl named Hinata Hyuga who had a huge crush on Naruto Uzumaki but would always blush and faint whenever she was around him or whenever the blond boy started talking to her.

"Yo Hibiki, what's up?" Kiba would ask, followed by the lost boy replying, "Not much Kiba, just my usual 'no sense of direction'."

"Man, does this happen to you all the time?" Kiba asked.

"Just drop it Kiba, I'm not in the mood to talk about it," Ryoga half snapped at him.

"Ok fine. Sheesh I'm only trying to cheer you up, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," the dog boy said.

"Actually I kinda did," the lost boy replied. "Right after I realized I was running late."

"Man that sucks," Kiba told him.

"So what's Akamaru been up to?" Ryoga asked as he was stroking the little white puppy on the head.

"Oh you know just the usual dog stuff and training," Kiba replied. "Hey maybe you should get a do-" the dog boy began to add but was cut off when Iruka interrupted. "Hey! You two can chat later after class!" the sensei called over to them.

"Yes Iruka sensei," came the reply of both boys.

Class seemed to drag by slowly for the rest of the day, and when it was finally over Iruka dismissed the student to head home. And Kiba took the opportunity to finish what he had been going to say. "Anyway as I was saying," the dog boy said as soon as they left the academy. "Maybe you should get a dog too. My family works with ninja dogs, so I could bring ya one tomorrow or something if you want," he added.

"Yeah, sure, thanks Kiba. But I actually already have a dog," Ryoga replied. "Now to find my way home," he added as he started walking in one direction. "Wait or was it the other way?" he asked turning around to go back the other way. "No, or was straight down from the academy?"

"Heh! You really are hopeless," Kiba chuckled teasing his friend.

"Ha ha very funny Kiba," the lost boy retorted. "I'll find my way home even if it takes me all night!" he snapped.

"Well good luck. I'll send Akamaru over tomorrow so you don't get lost on your way to the academy again," Kiba replied as he started heading to his home with Akamaru walking along side him.

"I-I'll walk with you," Hinata offered when they were soon joined by Akane and Ranma.

"Yo P-chan, havin' a hard findin' your house again?" Ranma teased, like he always does.

"Grrr! Shut up Ranma! And who are you calling P-chan?!" Ryoga growled as he glared at his rival.

"Guys cut it out already!" Akane shouted at them. "Honestly can't the two of you just be friends!" But the two boys ignored her and continued fighting with each other, so Akane decided to throw a bucket of cold water at them to get their attention.

"Hey what was that for?!" Ranma shouted now in his girl form.

While the water hit Ranma and activated his girl curse, Akane glared at the pigtailed-boy-turned-girl when she noticed a familiar black piglet. "Oh P-chan there you are," she said while going over to scoop up the little piglet in her arms. "But where did Ryoga go off to?" she asked.

"Probably got himself lost again as usual," Ranma replied while the black piglet was thinking, _'At least she hasn't figured out about me being P-chan.'_

"Yo Ryoga," Ranma whispered to the piglet. "What if I exposed you as P-chan in front of Akane?" he asked just as Ryoga jumped out of Akane's arms and started attacking the pigtailed-boy-turned-girl. "Aaahhh! Cut it out you crazy pig!" Ranma shouted at him.

"RANMA NO BAKA! Quit picking on P-chan!" Akane snapped punching Ranma into a nearby tree. "He's not Ryoga, so leave him alone!" she shouted as P-chan jumped back into her arms. "It's ok P-chan, I won't let that jerk Ranma hurt you," she told the black piglet, making Ranma get jealous. "You're so uncute!" the pigtailed girl yelled at her.

"So what if I'm not cute!" Akane snapped back. "Come on P-chan lets go home now. We don't care about Ranma right now don't we?" she added to the piglet as she started walking home. "See you tomorrow Hinata-chan," she added to the Hyuga girl.

"Um... yeah, see you Akane-chan," Hinata replied, still taken by surprise by Ranma turning into a girl and Ryoga turning into a piglet.

"Stupid Ryoga," Ranma muttered to herself (he's still in his girl form). "Why doesn't he just tell Akane that he **is** P-chan already?"

"So... um... Was that piglet really Ryoga-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah that was Ryoga," Ranma replied. "Akane calls him P-chan when he's a piglet like that. Don't worry though, hot water reverses the effect. Same with me to turn back into a boy," she explained. "Well I'm gonna head home now," she added.

Oh... well... um, I think I should start heading home now too," Hinata said. "See you tomorrow Ranma-kun."

"Huh? Yeah see ya Hinata," Ranma replied also heading home as well.

When she reached her apartment (they live in a three story apartment in this fanfic with Akane on the top floor, Ryoga on the middle floor, and Ranma on the bottom floor), she noticed that Akane was already here and inside her room on her floor of the apartment and apparently still had P-chan with her.

"Stupid pig," Ranma muttered as she walked inside her apartment and into her room. "I hope Akane takes a bath with him and discovers that it's Ryoga," she said with an evil grin as she pictured it in her mind. "Speaking of which, I think I'm gonna take a bath myself," she said as she headed into her bathroom.

Meanwhile... with Akane

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane snapped. "I can't believe he's actually jealous over you P-chan," she told the piglet. "It so stupid of him to be jealous over a cute little pig," she said as P-chan started blushing (if pigs can blush). "Come on P-chan lets go take a bath," Akane said (she thinks she can give P-chan a bath).

The little piglet squealed and ran out of the room when Akane mentioned giving him a bath.

"P-chan where are you going?" Akane asked while trying to find the piglet. "P-chan?" she called out. "P-chan? Where are you?"

Meanwhile

Ryoga is back in his room of the apartment and back in his human form blushing at what Akane just said. "That was close," he said. "If she tried to give me a bath as P-chan, she'd find out about my curse for sure. And then... then... she'd probably hate me if she ever found out," he said still blushing and freaking out over it while Shirokuro came over to comfort him and cheer him up. "By the way thanks for bringing my clothes back home Shirokuro," he told the black and white dog who barked in return, which Ryoga assumed meant 'You're welcome'.

Meanwhile

Akane finally gave up on searching for P-chan and went into the bathroom to take a bath without her 'pet' P-chan.

'_Oh P-chan,' _she thought while sighing. _'I had no idea pigs didn't like taking baths. Oh well, I hope you turn up again soon P-chan.'_

The next morning Ryoga woke to the sound of barking, and assuming it was Akamaru (since Shirokuro was obviously still asleep), he got up to open the door and sure enough the little white ninja puppy came running excitedly into the room.

"Akamaru what are you doing here boy?" he asked the white puppy.

"To make sure you don't get lost again of course," came the reply of Kiba Inuzuka who was sitting on the windowsill smirking at him. "Come on, Hinata and I are waiting for you outside," he said jumping back down to the ground and landing in a 'show off ninja pose' next to Hinata. A couple minutes later Ryoga soon came out to join them followed by Akamaru who immediately jumped up to sit on top of Kiba's head while barking excitedly. "Hey Akamaru," the dog boy said earning a bark in reply from the dog.

"Um hello Ryoga-kun," Hinata said. "Iruka sensei was the one who thought we should come and get you, just incase you're wondering. Oh and sorry about Kiba's wake up call-"

"It's ok, don't worry about it Hinata-chan," Ryoga replied. "And I'll have to thank Iruka later," he added.

"Don't worry, you'll have time for that when we get to the academy," Kiba said still smirking. "Anyway, come on it looks like it's gonna rain," he added as Ryoga also looked up at the sky to see that the dog boy was right. "Yeah Kiba's right, we should get going now," he said just as there was a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder.

"That's odd, I don't remember the weather saying anything about rain today," Kiba pointed out. -_flashback of Kiba watching the weather-_ "Oh right, I guess it did say something about rain," he said humorously as it started raining on them.

"Um Kiba, there's another problem," Hinata said pointing to where Ryoga had been standing a minute ago. "It happened right as it started raining."

The dog boy looked down at where the Hyuga girl was pointing to see a little black piglet wiggling its way out from under the pile of clothes on the ground.

"Ok either I'm just seeing things or he just used a transformation jutsu to turn himself into a piglet," Kiba said earning a glare from the black piglet. "Ok ok, so it's not a transformation jutsu then. Sheesh."

"It also happened yesterday too when Akane threw water on him and Ranma-kun," Hinata said. "Well except Ranma-kun turned into a girl."

"Ok... so is there a way to reverse the effect or something?" Kiba asked while Ryoga, however, wasn't sure of how to answer that as a piglet so the dog boy just decided to change the subject. "Well anyway we should get going now. We're already late now, and Iruka sensei is probably gonna be wondering where we are," he said as Hinata picked up the black piglet and the pile of clothes.

"Um... I think Ranma-kun said something about hot water reversing the effect," Hinata said after picking up the piglet.

"Hot water?" Kiba questioned while Ryoga nodded in agreement. "Well he seems to agree. Maybe Iruka sensei will get some hot water for him if we ask," he said just as Akamaru started barking at something. "Huh? What is it Akamaru?" the dog boy asked the puppy.

"Maybe he sees that other dog over there," Hinata pointed out. "It must be Ryoga-kun's dog."

"Yeah come to think of it he did mention that he had a dog," Kiba replied as the black and white dog ran over to join them carrying a kettle of hot water in her mouth. "Hey smart dog," the dog boy commented.

"I think he wants us to follow him inside," Hinata said.

They follow Shirokuro inside, and the black and white dog motioned for them to set the black piglet down on the floor then goes over to Kiba and hands him the kettle of hot water.

"So do I just pour it over him then?" Kiba asked the black and white dog while Hinata set P-chan down along with his clothes. Shirokuro barks in reply to the dog boy's question, and Kiba nods and motions for Hinata to look away. "You might wanna look away for a minute Hinata," he told her.

"R-Right," Hinata replied as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from Kiba and the black piglet while the dog boy poured the hot water over him.

"Thanks for that," Ryoga said once he'd finished getting his clothes back on.

"Hey don't mention it," Kiba replied with his usual smirk. "Your dog was the one who brought the hot water out to us. And then we followed him in here so the rain wouldn't turn you back into a piglet."

"Well anyway thanks," the lost boy replied. "You too Shirokuro," he added as he looked over at his dog.

"Shirokuro, huh?" Kiba replied stroking the black and white dog on the head while Akamaru went over and started sniffing her. "Well I think we'd better start heading over to the academy now or Iruka sensei might think we're ditching class," the dog boy added changing the subject. "You should bring Shirokuro with you, just so he-"

"She," Ryoga corrected. "Really Kiba, I thought you of all people would know the difference between a female dog and a male dog since your family works with dogs."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that Shirokuro," Kiba replied embarrassed at his mistake. "Well we should head over now."

"Yeah let's go now," Ryoga replied this time getting out his umbrella. "If I would've known it was gonna rain I would've brought my umbrella out earlier. Sorry I don't have an extra one for you and Hinata though," he added.

"Nah it's fine," Kiba replied. "I don't really mind a little rain now and then."

So the three of them started walking to the academy, Hinata sharing the umbrella with Ryoga (under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh under my umbrella, lolz) while Kiba and Akamaru (along with Shirokuro) were enjoying the rain like a couple of dogs, even though Akamaru and Shirokuro are dogs.

When they reached the academy they noticed Iruka standing outside the classroom as they entered the academy. "Well it's about time you three got here," Iruka said.

"Yeah about that, it started raining on the way here," Kiba explained. "And... well, then Ryoga turned into a black piglet from getting rained on."

"But we were able to change him back with hot water," Hinata added.

"A black piglet huh?," Iruka questioned, a little surprised. "Well at least you still made it here. Now hurry and get inside before we take up too much time standing out here."

As soon as they entered the classroom Ryoga, Kiba, and Hinata took their usual seats with the rest of the students while Iruka started talking.

Pretty soon class was over for the day and all the students were leaving to go home. Luckily it had stopped raining for a while, which meant Ryoga wouldn't have to worry about transforming into P-chan while heading home. And to avoid getting himself lost, he followed close behind Akane and Ranma. Just then Naruto decided to join them. "Hey guys, mind if I join you for a while?" the blond boy called out. "I don't wanna go home just yet. And plus Iruka sensei was gonna take me out for ramen later."

"Yeah sure Naruto," Ranma replied when Iruka walked out of the academy. "Hey Naruto, ready for some ramen at Ichiraku?" the academy teacher asked.

"Alright! Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Do you three want to come too?" Iruka asked Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga.

"Sure," Ranma said.

"Well I've never really been to Ichiraku before," Akane admitted. "So I guess I'll come too," she said.

"Alright then," Iruka said. "Ryoga, are you gonna come too?" he asked the lost boy.

"Uh, yeah sure," Ryoga replied.

"Alright! We're goin' to Ichiraku now!" Naruto shouted excitedly and started running in the direction of the ramen shop.

"So I'm guessing it's that way then," the lost boy said while watching Naruto run off.

"Naruto! At least wait for the rest of us!" Iruka called out making the blond boy stop and turn around. "Come on, hurry up Iruka sensei!" he called back impatiently.

When they arrived at the ramen shop, they were greeted by the owner of Ichiraku Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame. They each order a bowl of ramen for themselves, with Naruto eating five bowls as usual. After finishing their ramen and Iruka paid for it, they all began to head home. Ranma, however, decided to walk home with Naruto first so he wouldn't be alone while walking home, saying he'd catch up later. While Akane and Ryoga headed in the opposite direction back to their apartment.

"You didn't really have to walk with me," Naruto protested.

"I know, but I just figured you wouldn't wanna be alone goin' home," Ranma replied. "So I jus' thought I'd walk with ya for a while."

"Heehee ok then," Naruto replied. "At least I'll have someone to talk to."

So they continued walking and talking with each other until they reached Naruto's house, then they wave goodbye to each other before the blond boy goes inside.

"Well see ya tomorrow Naruto," Ranma said.

"Yeah see ya," Naruto replied as he went inside his house, while Ranma turned around and headed back to his apartment. Ryoga and Akane were probably already there, but so what about them right now, he thought to himself.

On his way home, something jumped out in front of him running past and he jumped back when he realized it was a cat.

"Gaaaahhhh!" he yelled. "Great, I hate c-c-cats!" he said as the cat started walking up to him and meowed. "Ahhhh! N-No, g-get away f-from me!" he shouted and ran. He kept running until he made it home and he didn't look back until he was inside, and when he did look back outside he saw that the cat had followed him home. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Why did it have to follow me?!" he shouted. "What is it with cats and followin' me?!" He quickly closed the door so the cat wouldn't follow him inside.

* * *

**Wow what a great way to end this chapter, with a cat following Ranma home. I had to redo this chapter, so I apologize to those who have already favorited this story and/or are now following it but some people (I won't mention any names) were a little disappointed in how I first did this chapter, so I hope this is at least a little better. It's still pretty long, but I took out Shampoo, Mousse, and Ukyo so I will just be working with Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga now from now on. Oh yeah, and just an fyi, the cat that follows Ranma home is not Shampoo because I already kicked her out of the story. The cat will be described in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.**

* * *

_Sneak peak of chapter 2  
The next morning Ranma wakes to the sound of purring and looks up to see the same cat from last night sleeping right above his head. "Gaaaahhhhh!" he yelled jumping away from the cat, accidentally falling off the bed in the process. "You again huh?" he asked. "I'm serious I r-really don't like c-c-cats!" he said. Just then an angry Akane came storming into the room with a huge mallet. "Ranma no BAKA!" she shouted. "Hey, what did I do this time Akane?" the pigtailed boy asked. "It's not my fault I was yelling over a cat that decided to follow me home!" "Huh? A cat?" Akane questioned stopping her mallet in mid air. "You mean this cat asleep on your bed right here?" she asked while picking up the cat and putting it in front of Ranma's face. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Get it away from me!" he shouted. "Get it away!" "Honestly Ranma, if you're gonna make such a big fuss over a cute little cat then AT LEAST KEEP IT DOWN A LITTLE!" Akane snapped slamming the mallet down on Ranma's head._


	2. Chapter 2 Ranma & Cats, Akane & Pchan

**Author's note  
****Yayz! Chapter 2 is finally finished! =^_^= I had to redo some parts of this chapter, so yeah I hope it's at least a little better than how I first had it. =^_^=**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Ranma or Naruto. Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ranma and Cats, and Akane and P-chan**

The next morning Ranma wakes to the sound of purring and looks up to see the same cat from last night sleeping right above his head. "Gaaaahhhhh!" he yelled jumping away from the cat, and accidentally falling off the bed in the process. "Y-You again huh?!" he demanded. "I'm serious I r-really don't like c-c-cats!" he said.

Just then an angry Akane came storming into the room with a huge mallet. "Ranma no BAKA!" she shouted.

"Hey, what did I do this time Akane?" the pigtailed boy asked. "It's not my fault I was yellin' over a cat that decided to follow me home!"

"Huh? A cat?" Akane questioned stopping her mallet in mid air. "You mean this cat asleep on your bed right here?" she asked while picking up the cat and putting it in front of Ranma's face.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Get it away from me!" Ranma shouted. "Get it away!"

"Honestly Ranma, if you're gonna make such a big fuss over a cute little cat then COULD YOU AT LEAST KEEP IT DOWN A LITTLE?!" Akane snapped while slamming the mallet down on Ranma's head.

"You're so uncute!" Ranma retorted.

"And so what if I'm not cute!" Akane shouted back.

"What's with all the yelling going on?" Ryoga asked while sitting on the windowsill (a habit he picked up from Kiba) and looking in at them. "Where'd the cat come from?"

"Oh, good morning Ryoga," Akane said smiling when she saw the lost boy come in. "We don't know where the cat came from, it just followed Ranma home last night," she added while torturing Ranma with the cat by putting it on his head.

"Aaaahhhh! Get it away!" Ranma shouted.

"Really Ranma? It's just a cat," Ryoga said while obviously showing no sympathy or concern for his rival.

Just then the cat jumped from Akane's arms and walked over to Ryoga and meowed, and the lost boy reached down to pick it up. The cat was a beautiful silvery red color with amber eyes and it started purring when Ryoga began scratching it behind the ears.

"It's such a cute little cat," Akane said. "And such pretty fur color and eye color. I wonder if it belongs to someone, or if it's a stray."

"I'd say probably a stray from the look of it," Ryoga replied.

"Yeah well just keep it away from me," Ranma said, still freaking out over the cat.

"I'm almost tempted to throw it at you Ranma," Ryoga told him. "You're just lucky I'm holding back for the cat's sake though."

Just then Kiba and Hinata show up, and Kiba jumps up to sit on the windowsill. "Hey what's up?" he said with his usual smirk. "What's with the cat?" he asked.

"How are we supposed to know? It just followed Ranma home," Ryoga replied while Ranma was still freaking out over the cat.

"Is he ok?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah he's just afraid of cats," Akane replied.

"Akane, you don't need to go around tellin' everyone what I'm afraid of," Ranma told her. "Oh and Kiba, I suggest you don't tell anyone else about my fear of cats," he added to the dog boy. "If everyone were to find out about that, they'd be shovin' cats into my face," he said shuddering in fear as he said it.

"Hey no worries," Kiba replied. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Kiba," the pigtailed boy replied.

"Oh... um... I won't tell either," Hinata said.

"Oh hey Hinata," Ranma replied. "You're so quiet that I almost didn't notice you," he teased.

"Ranma, I'm not gonna let you get away with teasing Hinata like that!" Ryoga growled clenching his fist. After realizing what he just said he started blushing and he looked over at Hinata to see that she was blushing too.

"You two really are cute together," Akane said smiling as she complimented them, making the lost boy and the Hyuga girl blush even more.

"Yeah unlike uncute tomboy here," Ranma muttered.

"Well forgive me for not being cute!" Akane snapped slamming a mallet down on Ranma's head.

"Still uncute," Ranma retorted earning another blow from Akane's mallet. "Who's uncute now?!" she demanded while Ranma was now unconscious on the floor from being hit on the head with the mallet. "That's what I thought jerk!" Akane snapped.

"Well anyway we should start heading over to the academy now before we're late," Kiba said changing the subject.

"But what about the cat?" Ryoga asked while still holding the cat, then he looked over at Hinata. "Um... Hinata-chan... if you want to, you can have it," he said hesitantly as he handed the cat to Hinata.

"Oh... um... th-thanks Ryoga-kun," Hinata replied blushing as she took the cat.

"By the way Akane, did you ever find P-chan yesterday?" Ranma asked as they started walking to the academy.

"No I haven't," Akane replied. "I don't even know why P-chan ran off like that."

"Do you wanna see him?" Ranma asked while aiming a bucket of cold water at Ryoga, who immediately dodged it when the pigtailed boy splashed it at him.

"Ranma!" the lost boy snapped. "If you're planning on revealing my curse in front of Akane, you're gonna regret it!"

"Huh? Ryoga, you mean you're cursed too?" Akane asked as Ryoga was about to punch Ranma but paused when Akane asked if he was also cursed.

"Well... um... he does turn into a black piglet," Hinata told her while Ryoga just slapped a hand to his face.

"So all this time Ryoga was P-chan the whole time?" Akane asked then burst out laughing after taking a few seconds to process the whole thing. "I guess that explains why you never see Ryoga and P-chan in the same place at the same time," she said through her laughter, after Ranma splashed cold water onto the lost boy turning him into his piglet form right in front of her. _'She... she's laughing,' _Ryoga thought. _'But what does she find funny about me being P-chan? I thought she would've been mad or something if she found out.'_

"P-cha- I mean Ryoga, is it true?" Akane asked the black piglet. Ryoga nodded and looked away from her, embarrassed that Akane had to find out. "Well and it also explains why P-chan ran out of the room when I mentioned giving him a bath," Akane said while still laughing but not as much anymore. "I'm sorry about that Ryoga, but I really wish you would have told me that you were P-chan to begin with," she added when the piglet started blushing even more.

"As if it wasn't obvious enough," Ranma muttered.

"Ranma!" Akane snapped. "You knew about Ryoga's Jusenkyo curse didn't you?! You knew and you never told me!" Then she turned to Kiba and Hinata. "And you two just found out about P-chan and never told me as well! Some friends you all are!" she snapped hitting Kiba and Ranma with her mallet before going over to scoop up P-chan in her arms.

"Wait a minute!" Ranma demanded. 'You just barely find out that P-chan is Ryoga, and yet you still cuddle him like a pet?! That's it P-chan! You've had your fun cuddling with Akane, but now you're going back to your human form!" Ranma snapped snatching the piglet from Akane and held a kettle of hot water over him.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Akane snapped hitting him with her mallet again. "Whether it's P-chan or Ryoga, quit picking on him! There there P-chan, it's ok. I'll make sure Ranma won't hurt you again," she told the piglet.

"And you're still callin' him P-chan after you just found out he was Ryoga?!" Ranma demanded with a little jealousy in his voice.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Kiba teased. "Admit it, you like Akane."

"I am not!" Ranma snapped. "And who would like an uncute tomboy like Akane anyway?!"

"Who cares if I'm not cute?!" Akane demanded. "Baka!" she shouted while hitting Ranma with her mallet again.

"Question, where does she always get that mallet?" Kiba asked the pigtailed boy.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ranma asked. "She just randomly pulls it outta nowhere or somethin'."

"Well anyway we should start heading over to the academy now," Kiba said changing the subject. "We'll have to get some hot water for Ryoga once we get to the academy."

Ranma, Akane, Ryoga (still in piglet form), Kiba, and Hinata continue walking to the academy. When they reached the academy, only late by a few seconds, they walked into the classroom and took their usual seats with the rest of the class. Well with the exception of Akane still holding the black piglet, which she almost forgot about until Sakura noticed. "Hey Akane-chan, isn't that the black piglet you told me about? The one you keep as a pet?" the pink haired girl asked. "P-chan right?"

"Huh? Yeah this is P-chan," Akane replied while at the same time she was thinking, _'How am I going to tell her that it's Ryoga? Oh well I guess she'll find out sooner or later.'_

"Aww can I see him too?" Ino asked. "Hey P-chan," she said while scratching the little piglet on top of his head.

"Hey back off Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped. "I was right here first!"

"Well aren't you the lucky one billboard brow?!" Ino retorted. "I wanted to be the one to sit next to Sasuke first, but instead you had to go and steal that spot from me!"

"Well maybe you were just slow getting here!" Sakura snapped at her.

"Hey give it a rest already you two," Akane told them. "It's clear that Sasuke doesn't want either of you. And besides, Naruto really likes you Sakura."

"Naruto's annoying," Sakura replied. "Always goofing off or getting in the way. Why would anybody like him?"

"Well it's true that he's annoying, but still he deserves to be accepted by everyone," Akane said. "So if you could at least give Naruto a chance, he'd really like that."

"So which one of us gets to sit next to Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Honestly you didn't even hear a word I said didn't you?" Akane replied. "Alright then move over Sakura, I'll sit next to Sasuke to keep you two from fighting!" she snapped. "Fair enough?!"

"Fine!" Sakura grumbled as she switched spots with Akane while all Sasuke said was, "Hmph!" and just rolled his eyes at them to ignore them.

"Ahem if you girls are done talking, could we finish class now?" Iruka asked interrupting the three girls from their conversation while P-chan jumped down from Akane's lap and was about to run out the door to get some hot water to change back when Iruka suddenly went over and picked him up. "So this must be the black piglet you turn into isn't it Ryoga?" he asked while P-chan just nodded.

"Huh? So Ryoga-kun is P-chan?" Sakura asked looking over at Akane.

"Yeah I just barely found out this morning," Akane replied.

"Well I guess that explains why that bandana P-chan has around his neck is the same color as the one Ryoga-kun always wears," Sakura pointed out as she noticed the bandana around the piglet's neck.

"Yeah and come to think of it I never saw Ryoga come in with Kiba, Hinata, Akane-chan and Ranma," Ino added. "Only P-chan was with them."

"I wasn't talking to you Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped at her.

"Well I wasn't talking to you either billboard brow!" Ino retorted.

"Both of you shut up!" Akane snapped at the two girls sitting next to her. "I can't believe the two of you are obsessed with a boy who doesn't even like either of you back! One of you really should give Naruto a chance!"

"Alright that's enough from all three of you," Iruka said interrupting their conversation, and Akane, Ino, and Sakura immediately stopped talking with each other.

Just then Shirokuro walked up to Iruka with a kettle of hot water motioning for him to take it.

"Alright then," the academy teacher told the dog while setting P-chan back down onto the floor. The piglet climbed onto his dog's back and Shirokuro went just outside the classroom while looking around to make sure no one was watching then she put up an earth style wall around P-chan and, focusing chakra to her paws, climbed up one side of the wall. P-chan was watching in surprise because he had no idea that his dog could use chakra or do any ninjutsu and decided he would have to ask about it once he was back to his human form. Meanwhile Shirokuro had reached the top of the wall and tossed Ryoga's clothes down to him before pouring the hot water onto him, then she let out a happy bark once he changed back.

"Thanks Shirokuro," Ryoga told her after he finished getting his clothes back on. "By the way I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you learn to do ninjutsu like that? I mean I didn't really know dogs could use chakra," he said while Shirokuro barked in reply and took down the earth style wall and walked back inside the classroom with Ryoga right behind her.

When they were back inside the classroom, Ryoga was considering asking Iruka about dogs being able to use chakra or whether it was just a coincidence that Shirokuro so happened to use earth style. But he decided to try anyway.

"Um... Iruka sensei," Ryoga said. "Is it possible for dogs to be able to use chakra?" he asked a little nervously, afraid that his question seemed a little silly.

"Well I've never really seen a dog use chakra before," Iruka admitted. "But maybe if you ask someone from the Inuzuka clan they might be able to answer that for you. Maybe Kiba might have the answer to that," he said.

"Why? Did some dog use some sort of jutsu on you?" Kiba teased.

"Very funny Kiba," Ryoga retorted. "The dog I'm talking about is Shirokuro. Apparently she can use earth style."

"Oh," Kiba replied. "I actually don't even know if that's even possible for a dog to be able to use chakra. She'd have to be a very smart dog to be able to do that."

"Hey can't you two wait till after class to talk about it though?" Iruka asked, interrupting them. "That's better," he said once they both stopping talking with each other until Kiba whispered one last thing. "Come over to my place after class today," he said. "Either my mom or sister might know."

"If I can even find it without getting lost," Ryoga replied.

As usual class seemed to drag by slowly but when it was finally over for the day, Ryoga went with Kiba to his place to find out why Shirokuro is able to use chakra. When they reached the Inuzuka residence Kiba goes inside with Ryoga following close behind to avoid getting lost.

"Hey sis," Kiba said greeting his sister as he was walking by.

"Hello Kiba, how was class today?" his sister Hana Inuzuka replied before noticing Ryoga. "Oh and who's your friend here?" she asked.

"Oh this is Ryoga Hibiki," Kiba replied. "And Ryoga, this is my sister Hana Inuzuka."

"Oh yeah, Kiba told me a little about you," Hana said smiling. "So you're the one with the bad sense of direction."

"Kiba!" Ryoga snapped. "You told her about my bad sense of direction?!"

"Well at least I didn't say anything about you turning into a piglet when splashed with cold water," Kiba said.

"Kiba, don't you dare say anything about that!" Ryoga snapped.

"So you turn into a piglet when splashed with cold water?" Hana questioned.

"Yeah and hot water reverses the effect," Ryoga replied. "But enough about that. I just wanted to know if it's possible for dogs to use chakra," he said.

"Well I don't really know if that's even physically possible for a dog," Hana replied. "Why? Is there a dog you've seen who can use chakra?"

"Well apparently my dog Shirokuro can use earth style chakra," Ryoga explained. "I actually saw her do it."

"Well the only thing we can do would be to research it," Hana told him. "I'll let you know when I've discovered something. Shirokuro must be a very special dog if she's able to use chakra."

"Um... yeah I guess she is," Ryoga said looking down at the black and white dog standing next to him tail wagging.

"Hey maybe Shirokuro should demonstrate her earth style chakra," Kiba said teasing a bit.

"Kiba, don't force her to use her earth style chakra!" Ryoga snapped at him.

"Actually I would like to see a demonstration of her chakra," Hana said. "Is that alright with you Shirokuro?" she asked the black and white dog.

Shirokuro barked happily, which Hana took as a yes, and stands where she is, focusing her chakra into the ground (dogs don't need to do hand signs) and just then a huge earth wall appeared before them.

"Now that's cool," Kiba said. "I wish Akamaru could do something like that."

"Very impressive," Hana said while still looking at the black and dog in surprise. "She must be some sort of special ninja dog if she's able to do that. But I may still have to research it to be sure, which might take a while to find out. I'd say maybe two years should be long enough to find out about it. "Either way, it depends on how long it takes," she said.

"Yeah Hana's a veterinarian as well as a medic ninja, so she's good with this kind of stuff," Kiba said. "So if does end up taking about two years, I hope you don't mind waiting that long."

"It's ok, I don't mind waiting that long if I need to," Ryoga replied. "Well I guess I'm gonna head home now," he said.

"Alright then," Hana said. "It was nice meeting you Ryoga. "

"Need me to walk with you so you don't get lost?" Kiba offered with his usual smirk, which meant that he was teasing a bit.

"Alright," Ryoga replied.

So Kiba walked with Ryoga so the lost boy wouldn't get lost on his way home again, and about an hour later they arrived at Ryoga's apartment.

"Well see ya tomorrow Ryo," Kiba said waving goodbye before turning around to head back home.

"Um, yeah see ya Kiba," Ryoga replied as he was going inside his apartment with Shirokuro.

* * *

**Please read and review. I already fixed the parts that were mentioned that needed fixing, sooooooooooooooooooooooooo I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah I also made up that part about Shirokuro being able to use earth style chakra because I just thought it would be cute and unique, but it shouldn't end up being too important or too much of a big deal. =^_^=**


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Pranks & Graduation

**Yayz! Chapter 3 is finally finished! *throws confetti to celebrate* Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, I put a lot of effort into typing it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ranma. All characters belong to their rightful owners. =^_^=**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Part 1 Naruto and his Stupid Pranks**

Five years later, Ryoga Hibiki was trying to find his way to the academy, as usual, when he noticed someone zoom passed him laughing. Quickly jumping aside to avoid being knocked over, he immediately recognized the figure by his spikey blond hair as none other than Naruto Uzumaki, number one idiot and class clown of the ninja academy, always pulling pranks on everyone just to get attention.

'_Naruto? What's he up to this time?' _the lost boy thought to himself as more people zoomed passed while yelling, "Naruto! Come back here!"

Ryoga had a hard time dodging everyone, but he eventually managed to make out of the way of the crowd just in time to see Iruka running after the blond boy as well. "Hey! Could somebody at least tell me what's going on?!" the lost boy called out.

"It's Naruto, he's up to his usual pranks again," Iruka replied. "This time he's taken his pranks too far."

"It sounds pretty normal considering it's Naruto," Ryoga said.

"Yeah ya think?" someone said from behind him, and Ryoga spun around to see that it was none other than Ranma Saotome. "What are you doing here Ranma?" the lost boy asked his rival. "I thought you would've been at the academy by now."

"I almost overslept and now I think I'm probably late now," the pigtailed boy replied. "Well see ya at the academy P-chan, if you can find it without gettin' lost," he teased before running off in the direction of the academy.

"Grrr! Just you wait Ranma!" Ryoga growled clenching his fist while glaring in the direction his rival ran off in, when something else suddenly caught his attention. Someone was on the side of the mountain doodling all over the Hokage faces, and assuming it was Naruto, he decided to see what the heck the blond boy was up to this time. Keeping the Hokage faces within plain sight, he ran straight in that direction, determined to find out what Naruto was up to.

Meanwhile  
Naruto, who was running off with a can of paint earlier, was now painting the Hokage faces. "Teeheehee!" he giggled. "Ha ha! Losers! Wannabes! Give it up! You'll never catch me!" he shouted while laughing at the villagers chasing him and yelling at him to stop, along with the third Hokage yelling at him as well.

While Naruto was painting the Hokage faces, something reached out and snatched his paintbrush away from him. The blond boy looked up to see the lost boy Ryoga Hibiki with one of his bandanas wrapped around the paintbrush and holding it up out of his reach.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Give that back! I wasn't finished with it!" he whined trying to grab the paintbrush back.

"Heh! And why would I want to give it back to you when you shouldn't even be doing this in the first place?" the lost boy asked.

"Because... because... Wait a minute I don't have to tell you anything! Teeheehee see ya," Naruto replied, running off again. "Just try and catch me if you can!" he called back to the lost boy.

Just as Ryoga was about to run after him, Iruka ran past making the lost boy jump out of the way to let the academy teacher run past him to avoid being knocked over.

After Iruka was out of sight, Ryoga saw no point in joining the academy teacher to help catch Naruto, so he threw the blond boy's paintbrush aside and continued on to find his way to the academy. When he was about a few feet from the Hokage faces, he suddenly ran into Naruto again.

"Gah! Not you again!" the blond boy shouted. "Oh no Iruka sensei's catching up. Quick pretend I'm not here," he told the lost boy.

"Hey! I'm not gonna protect you!" Ryoga snapped at him as he pushed the blond boy towards Iruka.

"Finally I've caught you Naruto!" Iruka said as he ran up to them out of breath. "I'm taking you back to class now."

"Aww man!" Naruto whined as Iruka went over and picked him up to take him back to the academy with Ryoga following close behind to avoid getting lost.

When they reached the academy, Iruka tied Naruto up so he wouldn't get away to pull off more pranks again while Ryoga took his usual seat next to Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hey you're actually not late for once," Kiba pointed out. "Well almost anyway," he added.

"Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious Kiba," Ryoga replied. "I was actually trying to make it without getting lost today until Ranma showed up, and then I ran into that blond idiot Naruto."

"Hey speakin' of which, it turns out I wasn't runnin' late after all," Ranma interrupted.

"Shut up Ranma!" Ryoga snapped at him. "I wasn't asking for your opinion about it!"

"Hey you three can talk with each other after class," Iruka told them. "And that especially goes for you two," he added while eyeing Ranma and Ryoga, who looked like they were about ready to get into a fight but stopped when they noticed Iruka looking over at them. As soon as they were quiet, Iruka began talking again, mainly about that they would all graduate tomorrow, while Ryoga was silently considering to himself whether he should ask Hinata out or not.

As soon as class was over for the day and everyone was leaving the academy to go home, Ryoga decided to use this opportunity to ask Hinata out, or at least try anyway. Gathering his courage, he walked up to the Hyuga girl who had already started walking in the direction of her home. "Um... H-Hinata-chan," he said, blushing as he caught up to her.

"Huh? Oh... hey... Ryoga-kun," she replied also blushing.

"Um... well... I was sorta wondering if... well... um... w-will you g-g...," the lost boy said but hesitated while trying to force out the word 'go'. "Grrr! Why does it have to be so hard to ask a girl out?!" he suddenly blurted out before blushing and running off, leaving a blushing Hinata taken by surprise at what the lost boy had been trying to say. _'He was trying to ask me out on a date,' _she thought to herself as she started blushing even more. _'I don't even know what to say.'_

* * *

**Part 2 Konohamaru**

Meanwhile  
After running off after trying to ask Hinata out, Ryoga ended up getting himself lost again as usual and couldn't find his way back to the academy to see if Hinata was still there where he left her. And he couldn't just go over to her place because he didn't even know where the Hyuga residence was, since he's never even been there before. So he just wandered around, careful not to let himself wander out of the village by accident, which would be a problem with his sense of direction if he did. So he was careful not to let his sense of direction lead him somewhere out of the village and end up in the middle of nowhere. He was still angry with himself for running out on Hinata like that, which ended up putting him in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

"Grrr! Why can't I just come out and say it?!" he growled in frustration. "It shouldn't be that hard! All I wanna do is ask her out, and yet I can't even bring myself to even say it when I walk up to her!"

"Hey there," someone said from behind him, startling the lost boy out of his thoughts and he turned around to see a boy about a few years younger than him, maybe about eight years old. "So you're having a hard time asking a girl out a date?" the younger boy asked.

"That's none of your business!" Ryoga snapped at him. "Look I'm not really in a good mood right now, so just-"

"Oh so you mean this girl you were talking about dumped you and that's why you're in a bad mood isn't it?" the younger boy interrupted.

"No, that's not it at all! I just can't come out and say it," Ryoga replied. "I can't bring myself to go up and ask her out," he added in frustration. "By the way, who are you anyway?" he asked changing the subject.

"What?! Everyone in the village knows who I am!" the younger boy replied. "I'm-"

"Honorable Grandson!" someone called out.

"Yeah that," the younger boy said.

"Honorable grandson of what?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage of course," the younger boy replied. "But my name is Konohamaru."

"Ryoga Hibiki," the lost boy replied just as the person calling out 'Honorable Grandson' soon joined them.

"There you are Honorable Grandson," he said before noticing Ryoga standing there as well. "And you are?" he asked the lost boy.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki," Ryoga told him. "You might also know me as the 'Eternal Lost Boy' because of my bad sense of direction."

"Wait so you're lost right now?" Konohamaru asked. "But how can you be lost when you're still in the village?" he added earning a glare from Ryoga.

"Alright that's enough questions about it Honorable Grandson," Ebisu said. "He doesn't want to talk about his sense of direction, so don't question him about it."

"Ok," Konohamaru replied just as Ryoga already left.

Meanwhile  
After leaving Konohamaru and Ebisu, Ryoga continued trying to find his way back to his apartment, but only ended up getting lost again.

'_Now where am I?' _he thought, when he suddenly thought he heard someone talking nearby and decided to follow the sound of the voices until he reached the edge of some sort of cliff and he realized that there was someone on the other side of the 'supposed cliff'. Carefully looking over the edge he realized that he was on the cliff above the Hokage faces, then he noticed Naruto cleaning the paint off of the Hokage faces that he messed up earlier this morning with Iruka was watching him to make sure he got all the paint off before going home.

'_Heh! It's what he gets for doing that in the first place,' _the lost boy thought to himself when he heard Iruka talking to Naruto again.

"So Naruto when you're done, how about a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku?" the academy teacher asked him.

"Really? Alright! Now we're talkin'!" the blond boy exclaimed happily. "Don't worry Iruka sensei, I'll have this cleaned up in no time!"

Iruka nods before looking up at the spot where Ryoga was watching them from. "And since you're lost up there, why don't you join us at Ichiraku when Naruto's done here?" he asked the lost boy.

"Huh? Um... no thanks, I'm just trying to find my way home right now," Ryoga replied. "Shirokuro's probably wondering where I am."

"Alright then," Iruka said. "But if you change your mind, feel free to look for us at Ichiraku. That's where we'll be when Naruto's finished cleaning up over here."

"Or you might be gone already by the time I get there," the lost boy added.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow then," Iruka told him.

"Uh... yeah see ya," Ryoga replied before taking off again, leaving the academy teacher and the blond boy behind at the Hokage faces.

It wasn't long after he left Iruka and Naruto behind when Ryoga realized he was lost again. "Where the heck am I now?!"he wondered out loud as he kept wandering through the village until about an hour later he found himself standing outside Ichiraku. _'And I definitely wasn't trying to find Ichiraku!' _he thought.

"Hey there, we're about to close up for the night, so you might have to come back tomorrow," Teuchi said, startling the lost boy out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ryoga said looking over to see the ramen shop owner and his daughter walking out of the shop. "Oh... uh... I was just heading home anyway," he told them as they were about to leave until he realized he hadn't eaten anything since leaving the academy earlier. "Wait, could I just have one bowl of ramen before I head home?" he asked.

"What?! We were just closing up now and you choose this time to have ramen?!" Ayame snapped at him.

"Well I have a bad sense of direction, so I always tend to get lost when I'm trying to get somewhere," Ryoga explained.

"I see," Teuchi said. "Well come on inside and we'll get you a bowl of ramen."

"But-" Ayame began to protest, earning a stern glare from her father. "Oh alright then, but only one bowl of ramen," she said as they went back inside to open up again for a few more minutes.

"Alright one bowl of ramen for one final customer of the day coming up!" Teuchi announced as he and Ayame began preparing the ramen.

"Here you go," Ayame said with her usual smile as she handed Ryoga the bowl of ramen. "Enjoy."

"Um... thanks," the lost boy replied while trying to keep from blushing when Ayame smiled at him.

"I see you're not very social around girls are you?" Ayame questioned.

"Huh? Oh... um... I-I guess not," Ryoga replied hesitantly as he continued finishing his ramen. When he was finished Ayame smiled and took his bowl, making the lost boy blush again. "Well... um... I guess I'll... be heading home now," he said. "And thanks... again."

"Hey don't mention it," Teuchi replied. "Feel free to stop by again anytime you'd like."

"Yeah we hope to see you again sometime," Ayame added.

"Uh... y-yeah, see ya," Ryoga replied as he left the ramen shop for the night to head home, while Teuchi and Ayame closed up and did the same.

About two hours later Ryoga finally managed to find his apartment. As he went inside he saw that Shirokuro was already asleep at the end of his bed. He was so exhausted from all that wandering around earlier that he let himself collapse onto his bed, careful not to accidentally kick the black and white dog in the process, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Part 3 Graduation At Last**

The next morning Ryoga woke to Shirokuro licking his face and barking at him to get up.

"Alright Shirokuro, I'm up," he told her, even though he wasn't fully awake. After wandering around the village and continuously getting himself lost, he'd been so exhausted by the time he found his apartment that all he wanted to do right now was sleep. Just then he felt a small pebble hit him in the back of the head.

"Yo P-chan, we're gonna be late if ya don't hurry up!" Ranma called in to him. Great, the last thing he needed was Ranma appearing in the window to make the lost boy's mood even worse.

"What do you want Ranma?" Ryoga asked turning to glare at his rival. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today."

"Hey it's not like I wanted to wait for ya or anythin'. Akane threatened me," Ranma told him. "And I would've gotten another blow from her mallet if I didn't stay an' wait."

"Ranma, I told you I'm not in the mood to- Wait Akane's out there waiting too?" Ryoga asked, changing the subject from what he was originally going to say.

"She was, 'til she left with Sakura and Ino," Ranma replied. "Stupid uncute tomboy," he muttered. "She's so uncute."

"Ranma! Stop saying that about Akane!" Ryoga snapped at him. "So what if Akane's not like most girls, she can be c-cute in her o-own way!" he added blushing as he said the last part, not realizing that he was saying it.

"Yeah whatever," Ranma replied. "Anyway let's go or we'll be late," he added changing the subject.

So the two boys start heading over to the academy with Shirokuro walking beside Ryoga, who was still in a bad mood, and Ranma constantly teasing him the whole way was only making it worse.

"Hey Ryoga, I know just the thing that'll wake ya up. A little splash of cold water," Ranma teased as he splashed a bucket of cold water in his rival's face, activating his pig curse. "Feel better P-chan?" he asked as the black piglet jumped up and started attacking him. "Gah! Cut it out you crazy pig!" Ranma shouted as he managed to grab the piglet by his bandana. "Look Ryoga, we're already runnin' late so let's just hurry up and get to the academy," Ranma told him.

'_Yeah and I'm blaming you if we're late Ranma!' _Ryoga thought while glaring at his rival.

"You still comin' Shirokuro?" Ranma called back to the black and white dog. "I'm pretty sure P-chan would still want you to come along."

The dog barked as she picked up the lost boy's clothes and followed them to the academy.

When they reached the academy, they were only a couple minutes late when they went inside, Iruka motioned for them to take their seats, not noticing that Ryoga was still in his piglet form. Ranma went over and handed the piglet to Hinata before taking his seat next to Naruto, while Shirokuro jumped up to sit next to Kiba.

After being set down next to Hinata, P-chan blushed as he looked up at her as if to say 'I'm sorry I ran off like that yesterday'.

"I-It's ok Ryoga-kun," Hinata said looking down at him with her sweet but shy smile.

"Alright as of today you will all graduate," Iruka announced. "But in order to graduate you will each need to perform a perfect shadow clone."

"Aww man that's my worst technique," Naruto whined catching the attention of the pigtailed boy next to him.

"Hey don't worry about it Naruto, I'm sure ya can do it if ya tried hard enough," Ranma assured him.

The final test before graduating began, and they were all called up one by one to create a shadow clone. When it came to Naruto Uzumaki's turn, the blond boy went up and performed his clone which ended up pitiful and sprawled on the floor. A total failure... or was it? But before Iruka could fail him, Akane quickly spoke up. "Wait, can he at least try again before you fail him Iruka sensei?" she asked pleadingly. "I'm sure he can do it if he just concentrates harder."

"Very well then," Iruka sighed. "Naruto, I'll give you one more try, but if it ends up like that one-" he said as he pointed to his pathetic clone. "-I'll have no choice but to fail you."

"Alright! I get one more try! I'll get it right this time! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he focused his chakra and did another shadow clone, this time more perfectly. "Ha ha! Yeah, I did it! Believe it! Believe it!" he kept shouting over and over again.

"Well Naruto, it appears you passed this time," Iruka said.

"Yeah! Hokage here I come! Believe it!" the blond boy shouted happily. "Ramen at Ichiraku tonight to celebrate!"

"*sigh* Naruto go sit back down now, you're wasting time," Iruka said as the blond boy went back to his seat.

Pretty soon almost everyone had done their clone and passed. But when it was getting closer to Ryoga's turn, the lost boy suddenly realized that he was still in his piglet form, so he jumped down from Hinata's lap and ran out the door to find some hot water while dragging his clothes with him.

"I guess I forgot that he was still in his piglet form," Iruka suddenly said after noticing the piglet leaving to find some hot water to change back.

Meanwhile  
P-chan ended up getting himself lost while still inside the academy which meant that he wouldn't be able to find his way back to the classroom once he found some hot water to change back. Just then he felt hot water being poured over him, and he got his clothes back as soon as he changed back, while at the same time he was wondering who it was who poured the hot water onto him when he suddenly noticed Mizuki standing next to him.

"Hey, Iruka sent me to get some hot water for you," the white haired teacher told him once he'd finished getting his clothes back on.

"Thanks," Ryoga replied, even though he wasn't too fond of Mizuki, he still thanked him for the hot water anyway. "Now which way back to the classroom?" he asked.

"Oh right, you're the one with the bad sense of direction aren't you?" Mizuki questioned. "I'll walk back with you if you'd like," he offered.

"Um... sure," the lost boy replied.

When they re-entered the classroom, Ranma had just got done doing his clone followed by Akane, which meant that Ryoga was next. After Akane had done her clone, the lost boy went up to do his.

After everyone had done their clones, the whole class passed and they were able to graduate and get their own Leaf headband which officially meant that they were now genin. After graduating they decided to celebrate becoming genin, and Naruto suggested they go over to Ichiraku to celebrate with a bowl of ramen.

"Hey we should have ramen at Ichiraku to celebrate! Believe it!" the blond boy exclaimed happily. "Who's with me?"

"Count me in," Ranma said.

"And me," Akane added. "I wouldn't mind having a bowl of ramen to celebrate."

"Same here," Ryoga replied.

"Anything that has to do with food is fine with me," Choji said while eating a bag of potato chips as usual.

"R-Ryoga-kun is going... and N-Naruto will be there, so I'll come to," Hinata added.

"I'll only go if Sasuke's going," Ino said.

"Yeah same here," Sakura added, and both girls turned to glare at each other.

"Back off billboard brow! I wanted to go with Sasuke first!" Ino shouted at her rival.

"No way Ino-pig, I wanna go with Sasuke!" Sakura snapped back at the blond girl.

"Both of you shut up!" Akane demanded. "First off, you don't even know if Sasuke even plans on joining us! And second, he doesn't even like any of you so what the point in going out with him?!"

While Akane, Sakura, and Ino were busy yelling at each other; Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke with Akane telling them to shut up, Kiba also decided to join their celebration group along with Akamaru of course. Which left Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke if he wanted to.

"This is all such a drag," Shikamaru complained. "But if I have to," he said.

"Ya know, nobody's forcin' ya to come Shikamaru," Ranma told him.

"I guess I'll go too," Shino added.

"Now the only one left is Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Wait where did Sasuke go off to? He's not here all of a sudden," Ino added.

"He probably went home already," Ranma suggested.

"No, he's right over there," Akane pointed out. "He looks like he is going home though."

"We have to get him to join us," Sakura insisted.

"I'll be the one to convince him billboard brow!" Ino snapped.

"Well I suggested it first Ino-pig, so I'll be the one to convince him," Sakura shouted back.

"Oh give it a rest you two!" Akane snapped at both of them. "If he doesn't want to join us, then he doesn't have to!" _'But then again he's always by himself all the time. I wonder what could've happened to make Sasuke so lonely,' _she thought to herself, almost feeling sorry for the Uchiha boy, but shook off the thought after a while. "Alright if I convince him to come with us for you, will you stop being so obsessed with him and be a little more nicer to Naruto?" she asked the two Sasuke obsessed fangirls.

"Oh you mean you'll do that for us Akane-chan?" Ino asked. "You're the nicest friend I ever had, unlike billboard brow here."

"Speak for yourself Ino-pig," Sakura retorted. "Oh alright I guess I could try being a little nicer to Naruto," she half mumbled to Akane.

"Alright then," Akane replied while at the same time she was thinking, _'What have I gotten myself into? I've never spoken to Sasuke Uchiha before, and now I already told Sakura and Ino that I'd try to convince him to join us. I'm such an idiot. I know most of the other girls think he's cool and all, but- *sighs* Oh well, it's too late to turn back now.'_

"Hey Sasuke, if you want to you can join us if you want," Akane told the Uchiha. "We're going to Ichiraku to celebrate becoming genin. You don't have to if that's what you want though, I'm only offering," she said.

"Hmph, I've got better things to do than eat ramen," Sasuke replied. "Eating ramen is something only an idiot like Naruto would do."

"Well suit yourself then," Akane said. "But if you ever change your mind, we'll be at Ichiraku."

"Yeah whatever, as if I'd waste my time eating ramen at Ichiraku," Sasuke retorted as Akane just rolled her eyes at him and went back to the group.

"Well? Is he gonna join us or not?" Sakura asked.

Akane shook her head. "He said he has better things to do than eat ramen and that it was a waste of time," she told both the pink haired girl and Ino.

"Aww," both fangirls sighed sadly, again glaring at each other.

"Hey! At least I tried ok?!" Akane snapped at her two friends who were busy fighting over Sasuke again while at the same time she tried to ignore them.

"Big deal, maybe he just thinks you're all uncute or somethin'," Ranma said as Sakura and Ino turned to fix their glares onto him this time.

"You dare to call me uncute?!" the blond girl demanded. "Sasuke would never say that about me!"

"You've got some nerve calling a girl uncute!" Sakura added as she and Ino both began beating him up.

"Gah! Akane, a little help here!" Ranma shouted.

"What makes you think I'm gonna help you Ranma?!" Akane demanded. "You brought it upon yourself you know?!"

"You are so uncute!" Ranma retorted.

"And who cares if I'm not cute!" Akane snapped, joining Ino and Sakura to beat him up.

"Serves you right Ranma," Ryoga told him. "Don't expect any help from me either."

"I wouldn't want any help from you anyway P-chan!" Ranma snapped at his rival, while Ryoga just simply ignored him and went over to Hinata.

"So... um... Hinata-chan... about yesterday... um, I... uh-," Ryoga tried to say but was cut off by Hinata saying, "It's ok Ryoga-kun," she told him with her usual shy but sweet smile.

"Well... um... o-ok then," Ryoga replied.

"So are we goin' to Ichiraku now or what?" Ranma asked after being beat up by Ino, Sakura, and Akane.

"Heck yeah!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

So later that same night, the group gets together to have a late-night ramen at Ichiraku to celebrate graduating from the academy. It wasn't until they were about halfway to the ramen shop when they suddenly ran into Mizuki. The white haired ninja had some type of scroll strapped to his back and was about to sneak out of the village when he suddenly noticed the group of newly graduated genin approaching.

"Huh? Isn't that Mizuki sensei?" Akane asked when she noticed the white haired ninja sneaking out of the village, and everyone else soon noticed as well.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's doin'," Ranma said. "It doesn't look like a late night mission or anythin'."

"It'll be a total drag, but we should see what he's up to," Shikamaru said.

They all agree and decided to follow close behind Mizuki to see what he was up to. When they were close enough to him, Mizuki suddenly sensed them behind him and turned around to see that the group of genin had been following him the whole time.

"What are all of you doing out here so late at night?" the white haired ninja asked.

"And what are you doing with that scroll?" Ranma retorted.

"It's nothing that should concern any of you," Mizuki told him as Hinata focused her Byakugan on the scroll to see why it was so important.

"See anything Hinata-chan?" Ryoga asked her.

"Y-Yeah," the Hyuga girl replied. "This scroll... we have to get it back before he takes it out of the village with him," she said.

"You think I'm gonna let a bunch of kids stop me?!" Mizuki demanded. "But here's a little secret before I go, something that happened twelve years ago when the nine tailed fox attacked the village," he said, taking the group of genin by surprise. "After the fourth Hokage defeated the fox, he ended up sealing it inside none other than Naruto Uzumaki. In other words, Naruto is the nine tailed fox demon that attacked the village," he explained, trying to scare them long enough for him to get away.

"So what if he is?!" Ranma shouted at him.

"Yeah, Naruto's our friend and nothing you say can change that!" Akane added.

"And even if he is this so called fox demon, it doesn't mean he still can't have any friends!" Ryoga joined in. "I'm cursed to turn into P-ch... I mean a piglet when splashed with cold water, and yet I still have friends who support me!"

Pretty soon everyone else joined in to defend Naruto, letting him know that he really does have friends he can depend on.

"What? I just told you that Naruto is the nine tailed fox, and yet you all still defend him?!" Mizuki demanded.

"That's right! And nothing you say can break that friendship!" Akane snapped just as Naruto ran up behind Mizuki and stole the scroll back right out from under him.

"Naruto run!" Sakura shouted after the blond boy had gotten the scroll back.

"Huh? Oh right," Naruto said after realizing he now had the scroll, and he ran off like Sakura told him.

"So it appears the fox only cares about the scroll than his friends," Mizuki sneered. "He'll probably use the scroll to destroy the village just like he almost did twelve years ago."

"No! Naruto would never do that! He's only running because Sakura t-" Akane began before Mizuki came up behind her and threatened to kill her with a kunai held to her throat.

"Akane!" both Ryoga and Ranma shouted at the same time.

"Come any closer and your annoying little girlfriend will die," Mizuki said still holding the kunai next to Akane's throat.

"You jerk! Let Akane go!" Ranma demanded.

"How dare you threaten to kill Akane?!" Ryoga added. "Shi Shi Hokodan!" he shouted, careful not to hit Akane in the process as the Shi Shi Hokodan hit Mizuki, sending him flying into the nearest building leaving plenty of time for Akane to dodge it before she was hit with it as well.

"Thanks," Akane said after dodging the Shi Shi Hokodan.

"Shi Shi Hokodan?" Hinata questioned. "W-What exactly is that?" she asked catching Ryoga's attention. But before the lost boy could say anything, Mizuki was back up and walking towards them.

"Hey! You think I'm just gonna run away and let you hurt my friends?!" cane the voice of Naruto Uzumaki. "If you hurt any of them, I'll kill you!" he shouted to Mizuki.

"Well the fox decided to return to defend his friends," Mizuki said.

"Naruto you idiot, I told you to run!" Sakura shouted at him. "Take the scroll to the Hokage or something! That didn't mean come running back here!"

"No! I never run away, because that's my ninja way!" Naruto replied. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as he made about a thousand or more shadow clones that surrounded Mizuki and began beating him up.

"Wow, when did Naruto get to be so cool?" Sakura questioned. "Although he still doesn't compare to Sasuke, but still I've never seen anyone do that many shadow clones before."

'_Naruto, you really are amazing,' _Hinata thought to herself.

"What's going on over here?" Iruka asked as he came running over to join them, just as Naruto had finished beating up Mizuki and his clones had disappeared. "And what was Mizuki doing?" he added as the blond boy tossed the scroll to the academy teacher.

"He was trying to steal that scroll, so we all stopped him before he could leave the village," Naruto explained. "I just hope Ichiraku is still open right now," he added.

"So you all stopped Mizuki from leaving the village with the scroll. It makes me so proud to think you're all my students," Iruka said. "And if you were still planning on going over to Ichiraku to celebrate, then you might want to head over there before they close for the night.," he added.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"By the way Iruka sensei," Akane said. "Is it really true what Mizuki sensei said about Naruto? That he is this thing nine tailed fox that attacked the village, I mean," she added.

"Mizuki told all of you that did he?" Iruka questioned. "Well it was supposed to be forbidden for Naruto to even know about it, but since Mizuki went ahead and told you anyway-" he added while sighing. "Yes it's true that Naruto has the nine tailed fox inside of him, and the main reason why everyone here shuns him."

"Well on my word as a martial artist, I'll see to it that Naruto has lots of friends," Ranma said.

"Yeah same here," Ryoga added. "Fox demon or not, he deserves to have friends instead of being shunned by everyone."

"Well you all seem determined to be Naruto's friend despite the fact that he possesses the nine tails," Iruka replied. "I'm proud of all of you."

"Hey, so are we gonna go to Ichiraku now or not?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Alright then, you all better get going now if you plan on getting there before they close up for the night, " Iruka told him. "I'm going to go report this to the Hokage now," he added as he left the group of genin, taking Mizuki and the scroll with him.

After Iruka left to go report that incident to the Hokage, Naruto and the others were once again heading to Ichiraku for their late night ramen to celebrate. When they arrived at the ramen shop, they found that it was still open with Teuchi and Ayame waiting for them.

"Hey if it isn't our favorite customer, Naruto," Teuchi greeted

"And don't forget Ryoga Hibiki, the lost boy who came here late last night when we were about to close up," Ayame added.

"So that's why P-chan was so tired this morning," Ranma teased.

"Shut up Ranma!" Ryoga snapped at him. "And quit calling me P-chan when Akane already knows about that now!"

"Hey are you two gonna just stand there fighting with each other, or are you gonna join us in here?" Sakura called out to them as both Ranma and Ryoga paused their fighting to join them inside the ramen shop.

"So what brings you all here, besides for ramen of course?" Teuchi asked.

"We're here to celebrate becoming genin and graduating from the academy. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Well this is something worth celebrating then," Teuchi replied. "Ramen's on the house tonight."

"Really? Alright!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"I still wish Sasuke would've joined us though," Ino said earning a glare from Sakura.

"I don't think so Ino-pig!" the pink haired girl snapped at her rival. "It was my idea to try to invite Sasuke to join us!"

"No, if you remember correctly billboard brow, it was my idea to invite him!" Ino snapped back as they both just glared at each other.

"Grrr! Honestly you two!" Akane snapped at the two Sasuke fangirls. "Will you stop being so obsessed with Sasuke already?! It's so annoying to listen to the two of you fight over him!"

"Alright, ramen for everyone, coming up!" Teuchi announced as he and Ayame began handing bowls of ramen to everyone, with Ayame saying, "Enjoy!" with her usual smile.

After about two hours of celebrating at Ichiraku, and they all had finished their ramen (Naruto eating about five bowls as usual) they waved goodbye to each other for the night and began to head home, while Teuchi and Ayame got ready to close up for the night.

* * *

**Please read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will start working on the next chapter shortly. =^_^=**


	4. Chapter 4 New Team, New Sensei

**Author's notee  
Yayz! I have finally finished this chapter at long last! *throws confetti to celebrate* Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did while I was typing it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ranma. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 New Team, New Sensei**

The next day all the newly graduated genin met at the academy for one last time to be divided into teams with a new jonin sensei. Ranma and Akane had already made it there with everyone else, while Ryoga had gotten lost again as usual. As they were all either sitting or just standing around chatting with each other while they were waiting for Iruka to show up, when they suddenly heard footsteps running down the hall and the door opened to reveal none other than Ino and Sakura pushing their way into the classroom and fighting over who gets to sit next to Sasuke.

"Honestly you two!" Akane snapped, just as Naruto waved over at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, you can sit next to me!" the blond boy called over happily as Sakura paused to look over at him and then looked past to see Sasuke on the other side of him, and she ran over and shoved Naruto aside to sit next to the Uchiha boy.

"Hey Sasuke is this seat taken?" the pink haired girl asked while the Uchiha just ignored her.

Meanwhile, Naruto on the other hand was getting frustrated with Sakura always liking Sasuke instead of him. _'Sasuke Sasuke! I just don't get what's so great about him!' _he thought to himself as he jumped onto the desk in front of Sasuke to glare at him with Sakura yelling at him to knock it off. _'What's so great about Sasuke anyway?' _Naruto thought in frustration.

Just then the person sitting in front of them reached back to stretch his arm and ended up accidentally bumping Naruto in the process, and as he turned around to apologize he saw something that caught him by surprise. Well it actually caught everyone in the classroom by surprise. Sakura and Ino wanted to beat Naruto up for it, Ranma took a few minutes to process what had happened then he just burst out laughing at the sight.

"Oh wow," Akane said while slapping a hand to her face.

The whole thing happened just as Ryoga had walked in, and the lost boy was really taken by surprise by what had just happened. "...?" He just stood there, too surprised to even comment on it.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly pulled away from each other, coughing as if they had been poisoned. After that, Naruto looked over to see Sakura glaring at him and then ended up beating him up for that.

"Yo Ryoga, you can snap out of it now," Ranma told the lost boy who was still taking his time processing what had just happened from the moment he walked in. "Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way eh P-chan?" he said splashing cold water into Ryoga's face. "Feel better now?" he asked as the piglet jumped up and started attacking him. "Ah! Cut it out already!" he demanded just as Iruka walked in and everyone quickly took their seats.

"Alright as of today you are all genin," Iruka said. "You will all be divided into teams of three with a jonin sensei," he announced as he began naming off the squads. After teams one through six were soon named off, he continued with, "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," he said much to Naruto's dismay at having to be teamed up with Sasuke but at the same time was glad to be on the same team as Sakura.

'_I wonder if I'll be on the same team as Hinata-chan,' _Ryoga thought to himself who was still in his piglet form.

Iruka continued, "Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame," he announced much to Ryoga's dismay since he wouldn't be with either Hinata or Kiba until he decided that he might still have a chance to be with Akane instead, when Iruka again continued announcing teams, "Team 9 will be Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo..."

'_It's no use, I'm not gonna end up being with Akane,' _Ryoga thought to himself.

"... and Ryoga Hibiki," Iruka finished.

'_So I'm on the same team as Akane after all,' _Ryoga thought happily. _'But then again, I also have to be with Ranma,' _he added with a glare in Ranma's direction, while at the same time Hinata was thinking, _'I won't be able to be with Ryoga-kun or Naruto,' _she thought to herself.

Again Iruka continued with, "Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi," he said and continued on until everyone was divided into their teams.

"Alright that's everyone," Iruka announced once he was finished. "Now you all need to wait here for your new jonin sensei," he added before leaving the room.

"Um... Kiba," Hinata said once Iruka had left the room. "What are we gonna do about Ryoga-kun? He's still in his piglet form," she said.

"Huh? Oh sorry I kinda didn't notice," the dog boy admitted while P-chan glared at him as if to say, 'How can you not notice a black piglet sitting next to you?'

"Well I'm pretty sure Iruka sensei won't mind if we leave to get some hot water to change you back," Kiba told the piglet as he picked him up by his bandana along with his clothes and left to get some hot water, when he ran into Iruka.

"Hey you two are supposed to be waiting for your-" the academy teacher began to say when he noticed the black piglet. "Oh unless you're just getting some hot water," he said. "Alright wait here," Iruka told them as he disappeared and came back a few seconds later with a kettle of hot water and pours it over the piglet after Kiba set him down.

After changing back and quickly getting his clothes back on, Ryoga thanked Iruka for the hot water and went back to the classroom with Kiba. On their way back to the classroom, they noticed Naruto running down the hall like he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Hey Naruto where are you going in such a hurry?" Kiba asked as the blond boy ran past them and into the bathroom.

"I hope that answers your question Kiba," Ryoga told him.

As soon as they were back in the classroom they noticed that about half the class had left already, but luckily Hinata, Shino, Akane, and Ranma were still there and hadn't left yet.

Pretty soon Team's 7 and 9 were the only ones left and Naruto began to get impatient from waiting and kept constantly poking his head out the door to see if anyone was coming yet. Sakura, of course kept telling him to knock it off and be patient, but the blond boy had already put a chalkboard eraser up in the doorway so that when their sensei arrived it would fall onto his head.

"Hmph, there's no way a jonin would fall for a cheap prank like that," Sasuke said.

"Yeah Sasuke's right Naruto," Sakura added while at the same time her Inner Sakura was shouting, "_Cha! He totally deserves that for being late! Keep it up Naruto!"_

"Hey heads up!" Akane called out as a hand appeared in the doorway. The eraser fell to the floor as a woman appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks for the warning," she said. "I really wouldn't want something like that to hit me."

"Aww man," Naruto whined. "It's what you get for showing up late though."

"Well you had it set up for the wrong jonin then," the kunoichi told him. "I'm here for Team 9."

"Say what?!" Naruto shouted. "But what about Team 7?!" he demanded while putting the chalkboard eraser back up in the doorway.

"Don't worry, you're jonin sensei will be here soon," the kunoichi told the blond boy before turning to Team 9. "Alright let's go team," she said before noticing the eraser back in the doorway. "Let's go out the window though, to avoid that," she said as Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga followed her out the window.

* * *

"Alright now, before we get started I'd like to get to know you all a little better," the kunoichi told them. "Just tell me a little about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. I'll start if you want. My name is Anko Mitarashi," she began as she started telling a little about herself. After she was done introducing herself, she turned to Akane next. "Alright ladies first, so you're next," she said.

"I'm Akane Tendo," Akane began. "My main hobby is martial arts. I like practicing martial arts. And I hate most boys because there are some who can be really perverted or just jerks, but of course Ryoga's the only one who doesn't count as either."

"Yeah unless you wanna count sleepin' with P-chan," Ranma muttered.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion Ranma!" Akane snapped at him.

"Alright moving on now ," Anko said turning to Ranma.

"I'm Ranma Saotome," the pigtailed boy said with his usual confidence. "I'm the world's best martial artist, and I dunno maybe I'll be the world's best ninja as well. I'm already better at martial arts than Aka-"

WHAM!

The sound of Akane's mallet slamming down on his head was enough to make Ranma cut himself off from what he had been saying. "I think you've said enough Ranma!" she snapped at him. "Nobody wants to hear you bragging about how good you are at martial arts!"

"You are so uncute!" Ranma retorted earning a glare from Akane, who was about to slam her mallet down on him again.

"Alright! That's enough from both of you!" Anko demanded as Akane paused her mallet in mid swing. "We're not here to fight and argue with each other, so continue introducing yourselves! And I believe you're the last one now," she added turning towards Ryoga.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki," the lost boy began. "And... well... one thing you should know about me... I have no sense of direction," he said. "I'm also a martial artist. And... well... um... that's pretty much it," he quickly finished.

'_He doesn't appear to have a whole lot of self confidence like his teammate does. In fact he's the complete opposite when it comes to confidence,' _Anko though to herself. _'But maybe a little more training might be able to help with that.'_ "Alright team now that we all know a little bit about each other, you'll begin your first training exercise tomorrow," she told them. "We will meet here at this same spot at 6:00 tomorrow morning, so don't be late!" she added that last part harshly. "Oh and you might want to skip breakfast tomorrow. You'll find out why. Well see you all tomorrow!" she added enthusiastically this time as she disappeared to head home, while Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga did the same.

* * *

**First Training Exercise**

The next morning the three of them get up early and got ready to head out to their meeting spot for their first training exercise with their new sensei. Ryoga decided to bring Shirokuro along this time so she wouldn't have to be so lonely waiting for him when he gets home.

When they arrived at their appointed meeting spot, they waited for Anko to arrive to begin the training exercise. She soon arrived a minute later and began going over their training exercise.

"Alright team I hope you've all prepared for this training exercise and didn't eat breakfast like I told you, because you're gonna need it," Anko said.

"Ha! I'm prepared for anything you throw at me!" Ranma boasted with his usual confidence and cocky grin. _'This'll be easy, just like trying to steal the phoenix pill from the old ghoul back home,' _he thought to himself.

"Well I suggest being a little less cocky for this if I were you," Anko told him. "Now without anymore interruptions I will explain the rules for this exercise," she said as she held up a couple of bells. "You have until noon to get try and take these bells from me, so give it everything you've got. If you fail this exercise however, then you go without lunch. But if only two of you end up with a bell, then only those two pass and the other one will go without lunch while his or her teammates will eat their lunches in front of them. Now any questions before we start?"

"But... um... there's three of us and you only have two bells," Ryoga protested. "So... wouldn't that mean only two of us would end up with a bell?"

"I explained that along with the rules in case you weren't listening," Anko replied.

"Oh... um... r-right," Ryoga said embarrassed at his 'stupid' question.

"Alright anymore questions?" Anko asked. "Good we can start now. Alright, ready? Begin!" she shouted and signaled for them to begin as the three of them left to plan a strategy to find a way to get the bells. Well except for Ranma, who wanted to find a way to get a bell on his own while Akane and Ryoga decided it was best to work together to get the bells.

"Heh! This'll be too easy," Ranma said. "I can easily get one of those bells on my own," he bragged. "It's just like when I had to steal the phoenix pill from the old ghoul back home. And if I was able to do that, then stealin' one of those bells will be a piece of cake."

"Honestly Ranma, it would be easier if we work together," Akane told him. "Besides this is totally different than stealing the phoenix pill from Cologne. You might not be able to get a bell on your own," she pointed out

"And your point is...?" Ranma questioned.

"Ranma!" Akane snapped at him. "Never mind then! Fine do it by yourself, but Ryoga and I will be working together! Hmph!"

"You are so uncute!" Ranma retorted.

"And so what if I'm not cute!" Akane shouted back hitting Ranma on the head with her mallet before leaving with Ryoga to plan a strategy to get the bells.

Ranma, on the other hand, already had his own plan to steal the bells. He would use his Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire technique, like he did when he'd been trying to take the phoenix pill from Shampoo's great grandmother Cologne, and then the bells would be his. That was the plan.

"So the cocky one plans to steal a bell on his own huh?" Anko said when Ranma appeared before her.

"Yeah like I said earlier, I can easily get a bell without any help," Ranma replied.

"Alright then, let's see what you can do without the help of your teammates," Anko replied as Ranma charged forward, ready to steal the bells from her.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" he shouted as he used his Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire technique while Anko was doing her best to dodge it.

'_He's fast, I'll give him credit for that,' _she thought to herself. _'I might have to outsmart him.'_

"Gimme one of those bells! Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted again as he continued using the same move again until he caught hold of one of the bells. But before he could run off with it, the bell suddenly disappeared leaving a snake in its place. "Huh? What the...?" Ranma said as he noticed the snake in his hand.

"Hey I thought you were trying to get one of the bells not catch a snake," Anko said while holding up the bells and smirking at him.

Meanwhile  
Akane and Ryoga had been watching the whole thing from where they were hiding to go over their strategy to get the bells.

"Idiot! I tried telling him it was better if we all worked together!" Akane muttered. "Hey Ranma, just admit you can't get a bell on your own and join our strategy!" she called over to him.

"Fine," Ranma muttered as he went over to join Akane and Ryoga.

So the three of them went over their strategy together. Akane, along with a clone of both Ranma and Ryoga, would go over and try to distract Anko while the real Ranma and Ryoga would activate their curses and wander in unexpectedly and try to steal the bells.

"Alright let's do this then," Ranma said once they'd finished going over their strategy.

As planned Akane went over to distract Anko to try to keep her from discovering their plan, while Ranma and Ryoga each made a shadow clone to send out behind her and dumped cold water over themselves to activate their curses. After turning into a girl, Ranma quickly changed her clothes so she wouldn't look too suspicious and then she picked up P-chan and went out to join them.

When Anko noticed this, she just saw them as an innocent lost young girl and her pet pig just wandering by, and was about to go over and see if they needed help in getting somewhere when Akane 'accidently' punches the 'strange girl', sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"Oops sorry, I guess she got in my way," Akane said, pretending to apologize to avoid giving away their strategy.

Anko, however, went over to the girl to make sure she and the pig weren't hurt. "Hey are you ok?" she asked.

'_Now's my chance, I hope you're ready P-chan,' _Ranma thought to herself. "Moko Takabisha!" she shouted catching Anko by surprise with her technique while P-chan jumped up and grabbed the bells in his mouth.

'_The pig is stealing the bells?' _Anko thought to herself after being knocked aside by the girl's technique.

"Nice going Ryoga," Ranma said as she took one of the bells from the piglet.

"Huh? Ryoga...?" Anko questioned before groaning in frustration. "So you decided to use a transformation to try and trick me. I should have known."

"Hehe, yup and now the bells are ours," Ranma said grinning as Akane ran over to join them. "By the way it ain't a transformation, it's a curse. When I'm splashed with cold water I turn into a girl, as you can see right now. Same with P-chan here, except he turns into a pig."

* * *

After Ranma explained the Jusenkyo curses, that he and Ryoga transform when they're splashed with cold water, Anko however just suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny about it?" Ranma questioned.

"Ha ha ha! Sorry it's just, you surprised me there for a minute when you said it was a curse," Anko replied through her laughter.

"Yeah, so?" Ranma said. "It happened at this place called Jusenkyo where these certain springs are, and if ya fall into one, depending on what spring you fall in will curse you to turn into whatever drowned in that spring. The Spring of Drowned Girl was the one I fell into and now I'm cursed to turn into a girl when I'm splashed with cold water, and also my Pop fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda and he's cursed to turn into a panda with cold water. Makin' any sense yet?"

"Ranma, don't forget about Ryoga," Akane told her.

"Oh and Ryoga fell into the Spring of Drowned Piglet and is now cursed to turn into a piglet with cold water, but that happened a while later while he was lost and ended up at Jusenkyo," Ranma added. "Oh and hot water reverses the effect," she concluded.

"Well as long as it wasn't something someone did to you then I guess it's ok," Anko replied. "Anyway you all passed this exercise, great job team! You've shown great teamwork in getting the bells! I guess you can all have lunch now," she added tossing them a couple small boxes.

"Hey! Wait a minute, there's only two!" Akane demanded.

"Oh well I guess the pig can go without lunch then," Anko replied while Ryoga just glared at her. "Ha ha, I'm just kidding! One of you will have to share," she said while laughing at P-chan, who was still glaring at her. "Oh come on, can't you take a joke?" she asked while patting the piglet on the head.

"Here Ryoga, you can share with me," Akane said as she began feeding P-chan like he was still her pet.  
"Here have some of mine too P-chan," Ranma offered holding out her chopsticks to him, while Ryoga glared at her but accepted it anyway.

Just then Shirokuro came up to them with a couple kettles of hot water, one being carried in her mouth and the other on her tail, and barked to get their attention.

"Huh? Oh hey Shirokuro," Akane said reaching out to pat the dog on the head while Ranma took one of the kettles and poured the hot water over herself and immediately changed back into a guy.

"Thanks for that Shirokuro," he said. "I'm guessing the other one's for P-chan then," he added while taking the other kettle and going over to Ryoga. "Uh, you might wanna look away for this," he told Anko, who nodded and looked away from them while Akane did the same. "Ok P-chan," Ranma said turning back to face Ryoga and tossing his clothes down to him before pouring the hot water over him.

"Thanks for bringing the hot water over Shirokuro," Ryoga told the black and white dog once he'd finished getting his clothes back on.

"Hey! Don't I get any thanks?!" Ranma demanded. "I didn't have to pour the hot water over you, ya know! I could have just left you as a pig for the rest of the day P-chan!"

"And what makes you think you're gonna get any thanks from me Ranma?! And quit calling me P-chan!" Ryoga snapped back.

"And I've heard enough," Anko said, stepping between them before Ranma could say anything back at Ryoga. "Don't make me splash you two with cold water!"

"Or you could shove a cat into Ranma's face," Akane suggested. "That always seems to work."

"Akane!" Ranma snapped at her. "Don't go around tellin' people about that! I told you, people would be shovin' cats into my face if anyone ever found out!"

"Oh sure, coming from someone who already let Kiba and Hinata know about it!" Akane snapped back.

"Alright that's enough from both of you!" Anko shouted. "Now what's all this about cats? I think you all left out a whole lot when we were introducing ourselves! Is there anything else I should know about all of you? And I would also like to know why you sometimes say 'P-chan'."

"P-chan is the name that Akane called Ryoga in his pig form before she found out about his curse," Ranma said. "Ain't that right P-chan? And don't forget about the times you've slept in Akane's bed as her pet pig," he added to the lost boy just to tease him.

"Grrr! I'd shut up if I were you Ranma!" Ryoga snapped at him while Anko just started laughing at them again.

'_Great, she's laughing again,' _Ryoga thought to himself. _'But what's so funny about me being P-chan? It was the same with Akane when she found out, except she didn't laugh that much.'_

* * *

_~flashback of Ryoga talking with Akane~_

"_Ryoga, I still wish you would have told me about your curse," Akane told the lost boy. "I would have understood if you just told me right from the beginning."_

"_I know... I'm sorry for deceiving you like that Akane... but I-I didn't know how I was gonna tell you, or how you would react if I told you," Ryoga said. "I-I guess it's too late to tell you my feelings for you then," he added mostly to himself._

"_It's ok Ryoga," Akane replied. "I don't know why, but I forgive you. I think it's time for P-chan to move on to someone else now, and Hinata seems like the right one to care for him now."_

"_But Akane... won't you at least hear my feelings for you?" Ryoga suddenly blurted blushing as he said it. "Akane, I..."_

"_But of course, I probably should have done this," Akane said as she hit him on the head with her mallet. "But I guess I was just taken too much by surprise after finding out."_

"_Yeah, well... I guess I did kinda deserve that," Ryoga replied while rubbing the back of his head after Akane hit him._

_~end flashback~_

* * *

'_It's still hard to believe that Akane would forgive me for not telling her I was P-chan from the beginning so I wouldn't have had to end up sleeping with her as a pig,' _Ryoga thought to himself. "Alright so now you know about P-chan," he told Anko. "And... I also have a bad sense of direction... I-I get lost easily... even if I ask for directions to get somewhere," he said.

"And something else you should know about me... I can't swim," Akane said.

"Yeah and another thing is her horrible cooking," Ranma muttered. "Never eat anything Akane cooks if ya wanna live," he said earning a glare from Akane.

"Oh yeah Ranma! Well what about your fear of cats?!" she snapped at him which really caught Anko's attention.

"Fear of cats?" the jonin kunoichi questioned before laughing again.

"Hey! That was Pop's fault though!" Ranma shouted. "He's the one who did that to me!"

"Yeah Ranma's dad was trying to teach him this technique called the Cat Fist by tying fish sausage all over him and throwing him into a den of hungry cats," Akane said. "But apparently it didn't go so well and only made him afraid of cats."

"Will you quit reminding me?!" Ranma demanded.

"Fear of cats huh?" Anko questioned again this time with a mischievious grin. "Well let's see if it really is true then," she said while picking up a random cat nearby that was running past them chasing a mouse.

"Gah! Get it away!" Ranma shouted as Anko held the cat up next to his face and setting it on top of his head. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get it off! Get it off!" he kept yelling while Anko just stood there grinning.

Even Akane and Ryoga, even though they already knew about the Cat Fist and Ranma's fear of cats, had to admit that it was pretty amusing to watch.

"Well at least it's only one cat," Akane pointed out. "Just be thankful it's not a whole herd of cats Ranma!" she called over to him.

"Akane! That's not even helping!" Ranma shouted back at her while still running around trying to get the cat off his head. "Get it off!" he continued shouting.

"Hmm, I could bring in a whole herd of cats if that's what you want," Anko said while Ranma was still running around yelling for someone to get the cat off.

"Wouldn't that be going a little overboard though?" Akane asked. "I mean the last time that happened there was a tiger involved with the herd of cats."

"Gah! Still not helping Akane!" Ranma shouted to her again. "And don't remind me about that!"

"Well forgive me for not being of any help!" Akane snapped punching Ranma in the face causing the cat to run off, leaving Ranma passed out while Anko suddenly went over and dumped a bucket of cold water on him. "Hey! What'd ya do that for?!" Ranma suddenly shouted. "And the whole thing with the cat wasn't funny either!"

"Oh come on, it was hilarious!" Anko replied while still laughing.

"Was not! I hate c-cats!" Ranma snapped back as Anko picked up the cat again. "Aaahhh! G-Get it away!" Ranma yelled while Akane just rolled her eyes.  
"Honestly Ranma!" she snapped at him.

"Hey! You're the one who started explainin' my fear of cats, Akane!" Ranma snapped back at her.

"Alright that's enough from both of you!" Anko told them. "Anyway you're all dismissed to head home now since you've already passed the training exercise."

"Finally, now I don't have to see that cat for the rest of the day," Ranma said as she started heading home (he's still in his girl form), followed by Akane and Ryoga while Anko left as well.

"Well at least that training exercise is over now," Akane said. "And the three of us all passed too."

"Yeah I wonder what kind of missions we'll be getting soon," Ranma added. "As long as it doesn't involve cats then I'm fine with it."

"Well I'm fine with whatever mission the Hokage assigns us, whether it has to do with cats or not," Akane replied.

"Yeah same here," Ryoga added. "Well... um... since there's still time, you guys go on ahead... I'm gonna go look for Hinata," he said before taking off in a different direction with Shirokuro following him, while Akane and Ranma headed back to their apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile  
After a few minutes of wandering around, Ryoga managed to find Team 8 just getting done with their training for the day and was surprised when Hinata was the first to notice him. "Ryoga-kun," she said.

"Hey... Hinata-chan," Ryoga replied.

"Hey did you just get done training too?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, it went well I guess," Ryoga said. "It got a little crazy afterwards with Ranma's fear of cats."

"Fear of cats?" Shino questioned, joining their conversation.

"Oh that's right, Shino doesn't know about his fear of cats," Kiba said.

"Well you might as well tell me," Shino said. "You know I don't like to be left out of things."

"Well... um... Ranma has a fear of cats," Ryoga explained. "So if he's around too many cats, and his fear gets out of control then basically he'll start to act like a cat himself. It also goes along with the technique called the Cat Fist," he finished while Shino just nods.

"Well I'm gonna head home now," the bug boy said before walking off in the direction of his home.

"So... um... what about you guys?" Ryoga asked.

"Heck yeah, of course our first day of training went well! We rocked didn't we Akamaru?!" Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru barked in reply while wagging his tail happily.

"Um... y-yeah," Hinata added. "And we also have Kurenai for our sensei."

"Ours is Anko Mitarashi," Ryoga replied. "Which is why, like I said, our training got a little crazy... even though it was Akane who mentioned Ranma fear of cats to her... but yeah, it kinda got a little crazy from there."

"Hehe, man I'm jealous now," Kiba said while Hinata giggled shyly.

"Hey Kiba, could I ask a favor?" Ryoga asked. "Would it be possible for me to train with Shirokuro the way you train with Akamaru?"

"Sure," Kiba replied. "That's something Akamaru and I can help with, right boy?" he added to Akamaru who barked in reply. "So would tomorrow be a good day to start then? After training with our individual teams of course."

"Um... yeah, sure," Ryoga replied.

"Great, you haven't forgotten where I live have you?" Kiba asked and Ryoga could tell that he was teasing him.

"Of course I haven't!" the lost boy snapped. "Well... actually I might end up getting lost trying to find it again," he admitted.

"Don't worry, me and Akamaru will look for ya if you get lost," Kiba replied.

"Thanks Kiba," Ryoga said.

"Hey don't mention it," Kiba replied. "That's what friends are for. Or unless you run into Hinata then maybe she can help you."

"Um... y-yeah... I can help too," Hinata added.

"Yeah, thanks to you too Hinata," Ryoga replied.

"Well I'm gonna head home now. See ya tomorrow Hinata," Kiba said as he and Akamaru left to head home too.

"Um... yeah, see you Kiba," Hinata replied. "So... um... do you want me to walk home with you Ryoga-kun?" she asked the lost boy.

"Oh... uh... sure... if you want to," Ryoga replied.

With that said, Hinata walked with Ryoga back to his apartment while talking about their teams along the way.

When they reached Ryoga's apartment, the lost boy waved goodbye before heading inside.

"Well... see ya Hinata," he said.

"Um... yeah... m-maybe we'll run into each other again tomorrow," Hinata replied before turning around to head home.

"Yeah... maybe," Ryoga replied as he and Shirokuro headed inside, ready to wait for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review please, let me know what you think. And the next chapter will possibly be the Halloween Special. Teeheehee I'm really getting into this story now, thanks to all of you who support it. Arigato!**


	5. Halloween Special: Halloween in Nerima

**Yayz! I finally finished the Halloween special! ^_^ Happy Halloween everybody... or rather Happy 'Late' Halloween anyway since I am now posting this the day before Thanksgiving. I originally planned to have it finished by Halloween but I kept having writers block; so here it is. the moment you've all been waiting for. Yayz! *throws confetti* Anyway I hope you still enjoy this anyway. I will be posting this with my Naruto-Ranma crossover, but it is not an actual chapter to it. It's just for fun. ^_^  
Again I do not own Naruto or Ranma; Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi do. =^_^=**

* * *

**Halloween Special: Halloween in Nerima**

Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome, and Ryoga Hibiki arrive in Nerima one day with some of their Konoha friends for Halloween.

"*sigh* It feels nice to be home again," Akane said once they arrived in Nerima.

"Yeah except for one thing," Ranma said. "The old freak is at it again," he pointed out when he noticed Happosai running off with a bundle of bras and underwear with girls chasing after him as usual and trying to stop him.

"Yo, freak!" Ranma called out to him.

"Ranma! Long time no see!" Happosai called back cheerfully. "Here catch!" he said while tossing the bundle to Ranma.

"Hey you old freak, I don't want your stupid collection!" Ranma shouted throwing it back at him with everything spilling out in the process.

"Well, see ya Ranma," Happosai said running off as the girls chasing him were now running towards Ranma.

But before the girls could beat him up, Ranma suddenly felt a splash of cold water hit him and looked back to see that it was Ryoga who splashed him.

"Ryoga, ya didn't have to ya know," she told him. "But thanks for that anyway."

"Don't mention it," Ryoga replied, which really impressed Anko to see that they were actually starting to get along, even if it was only a little bit.

Just then a familiar voice called out; "Pigtailed girl! And Akane Tendo!" And the next thing Akane and Ranma knew, they were both being hugged by none other than Tatewaki Kuno. "Oh how I've missed both of my loves!" he exclaimed happily as the two girls both punched him and sent him flying.

"Wow, that guy must be the biggest idiot here," Sakura stated.

"That's just Kuno," Akane explained. "And yes he is an idiot."

"And if you think Kuno is stupid, just wait till you meet his sister Kodachi," Ranma added. "She's even more annoying than her brother," she added. "Thank goodness I'm still a girl right now so I don't have to put up with her."

"Akane Tendo! Pigtailed girl!" Kuno called out as he joined them again.

"Great, he's back," Ranma muttered. "What'd ya want already, Kuno?!" she demanded.

"Ah Pigtailed girl, I've invited you and Akane Tendo to my place for a Halloween party," Kuno told her.

"And don't forget brother dearest, I've also invited my darling Ranma as well," Kodachi added.

"Yes because of my twisted sister, Ranma Saotome is also invited," Kuno said.

"What idiots, don't they know that Ranma and this 'Pigtailed girl' are the same person?" Kiba asked Ryoga.

"Not really," Ryoga replied. "I mean they've seen both forms, but they don't know that Ranma turns into a girl with cold water."

"Wow and I thought Naruto was an idiot," Sakura said. "So are there any other cold water curses here besides you and Ranma?" she asked the lost boy.

"Huh? Oh... yeah... there's also Ranma's dad who turns into a panda," Ryoga told her. "And this girl named Shampoo who turns into a cat... and also this other guy Mousse who turns into a duck."

"Wow, it must be pretty crazy here with you guys being cursed," Anko said.

"Ugh! Tell me about it," Ranma muttered. "I get guys and girls after me because of my curse. Not to mention the old freak Happosai," she said as Anko tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Oh Ranma," Happosai said coming over to join them.

"What'd ya want now ya old freak?!" Ranma demanded as the old lech held out a bra to her.

"Since you're still here, you might as well wear this," Happosai told her. "You still haven't posed in it for me yet, Ranma."

"No way, you old freak!" Ranma shouted. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm a guy! Look there's some other girls for you to get to know; Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and-"

"Say Hinata and you're gonna regret it Ranma!" Ryoga snapped at him.

"Well it looks like there are some new pretty ladies for me to get to know," Happosai said as Ryoga immediately stood in front of Hinata to defend her. "Fine I won't go for her then," the old pervert said.

"Hey, how about this?" Naruto asked. "Transform!" he said transforming into his Sexy Jutsu.

"Wow! Now that's a pretty lady!" Happosai exclaimed happily with hearts growing in his eyes.

"Naruto, you nimrod!" Sakura snapped hitting the blond boy on the head after he changed back. "You moron, I can't believe you just did that in public!" she shouted.

"Haha! I got him with my Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped as she, Akane, and Ino punched him into the nearest wall.

"Gee Akane, I thought you wanted Sakura to be more nicer to Naruto," Ranma said.

"Shut up Ranma!" Akane snapped at him.

"I swear Naruto, if you ever pull something like that again you'll seriously regret you ever invented that jutsu!" Sakura snapped at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I won't ever use it in front of you again," Naruto said rubbing his head after Sakura beat him up.

"Don't worry boss, it's my turn to get him with **my** Sexy J-" Konohamaru started to say when Akane turned to glare at him.

"Oh, no you don't!" she snapped punching him against the nearest wall as well.

"Hey where'd the freak go off to now?" Ranma asked after noticing that Happosai had disappeared.

"I'll give ya one guess," Ryoga said pointing towards Happosai. "Apparently he decided to go after Anko."

"Ha! Now that's funny!" Ranma exclaimed while laughing at the scene. "That's payback for her makin' fun of my fear of cats and puttin' a cat on my head! And also for makin' fun of my curse."

"Ranma! You're unbelievable!" Akane snapped hitting her on the head with her mallet. (Ranma's still in girl form)

"Geez Akane, what'd ya do that for?!" Ranma demanded. "I was just kiddin' ya know!"

"Actually Ranma kinda does have a point," Ryoga said before Akane could say anything. "I mean... she laughed at us after we got done explaining the Jusenkyo curses. But still... it's pretty stupid to get payback for something like that."

"Oh sure, comin' from someone who wanted revenge on me for his certain pig curse," Ranma muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up Ranma!" Ryoga snapped. "It's still your fault for that ya know!"

"Aww come on, don't start that again P-chan!" Ranma retorted.

"And quit calling me P-chan!" Ryoga demanded.

"But you liked it when Akane called you P-chan," Ranma taunted which only ticked the lost boy off even more.

"What's the point of being P-chan now after Akane already found out!" Ryoga snapped.

"Come on Ryoga, can't we just let bygones be bygones for now?" Ranma asked. "I mean our rivalry is starting to become pointless ever since we started training in Konoha."

But before Ryoga could reply, Kuno came over again. "Pigtailed girl, I shall take you and Akane Tendo over to my place now for our Halloween party now!" he exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Akane told him. "I'm not interested."

"Yeah same here," Ranma added as she and Akane both punched Kuno in the face.

"Ah Pigtailed girl, Akane Tendo, how I love you both," Kuno said. "I shall not let that fiend Ranma Saotome have either of you."

"Speaking of which, where is my darling Ranma at?" Kodachi asked. "He still hasn't shown up yet. I bet the pigtailed girl has him locked up somewhere and she's trying to keep him all to herself."

"You wish," Ranma muttered. "Maybe Ranma didn't want to show up," she said.

"Silence fiend! I won't let you have my darling Ranma all to yourself!" Kodachi demanded. "So you just stay away from him pigtailed girl! Ranma will be mine!"

Before Ranma could reply, a familiar voice could be heard calling out; "Shampoo my love!" And ended up throwing his arms around none other than Hinata. "Oh Shampoo my love, I've finally found you!" Mousse exclaimed happily.

"Oh... um... I-I'm not-" Hinata began when Ryoga punched Mousse in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"She's not Shampoo, Mousse!" the lost boy snapped at him. "Can't you put your glasses on for once?!"

"Huh?" Mousse said putting his glasses on for a second and looked at Hinata. "You're not Shampoo," he said.

"Aiyaaaa! Mousse, why you have to be so stupid?" Shampoo asked coming up behind him until she noticed Ranma. "Nihao Ranma!"

"Hey Shampoo," Ranma said earning a glare from Akane.

"Shampoo so happy to see Airen again!" Shampoo exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around Ranma.

"Uh Shampoo, you do realize that I'm a girl right now don't ya?" Ranma asked her.

"No worry, Shampoo bring hot water for Airen," Shampoo replied holding up a kettle of hot water and pouring it over him. "There, Ranma boy-type again now."

"Yeah thanks Shampoo," Ranma told her.

"Ranma-darling, so you decided to show up after all," Kodachi said throwing her arms around Ranma.

"Great I think I preferred being a girl instead," Ranma muttered.

"Hey! Ranma belong Shampoo, stupid girl!" Shampoo snapped at Kodachi with Akane still glaring daggers at them.

"I don't think so!" came Ukyo's voice. "Ranma-honey is my fiancé!"

"Hey Ucchan!" Ranma called over to her.

"Ranchan, long time no see," Ukyo replied as she greeted her fiancé.

"Ranma no BAKA!" Akane shouted throwing a bucket of cold water over him.

"Hey what'd ya do that for Akane?!" Ranma demanded. "It's not like I wanted Shampoo or Kodachi to show up!"

"Pigtailed girl!" Kuno exclaimed happily throwing his arms around Ranma and Akane. "So will you and Akane Tendo come over for Halloween then?" he asked. "The rest of your friends can come too if they want," he added.

"Well we are here for Halloween-" Ranma started to say but was cut off by Kuno.

"Excellent!" he said excitedly. "We'll be waiting for all of you them!" he said as he and Kodachi left to continue getting things ready.

"Finally that got rid of them!" Akane said once the Kuno siblings were out of sight.

"Oh my, it looks like Grandfather Happosai is going after someone else again," Kasumi Tendo said as she walked over to join the odd group.

"Yeah as usual" Ranma muttered.

"Oh, hey Kasumi," Akane said when she noticed her oldest sister walking over to them. "Out shopping again?" she asked.

"Hello Akane, Ranma" Kasumi replied. "Yes I was just heading home now, until I came over to see what all the commotion was about."

"Oh, that was just Kuno inviting us over to his place for Halloween," Akane told her.

"Oh how nice of him," Kasumi replied. "You should go Akane."

"What?!" Akane shouted. "No way! I don't even like Kuno!"

"Akane, you shouldn't be rude," Kasumi told her. "Besides its Halloween, you should go and have fun."

"Well I'll be going over to Kuno's for the Halloween party as well," Nabiki Tendo said.

"Alright then have fun," Kasumi told her. "Akane, Ranma, why don't you go over with Nabiki since she's going over there as well?" she asked Akane and Ranma.

"So Kuno-baby invited them as well then," Nabiki said. "Sure they can come along with me."

"Oh alright," Akane muttered.

"Fine we'll go too," Ranma added.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you hear, Naruto? He said the rest of us were invited as well," Sasuke told him.

"Oh right, I knew that. Hehehe," Naruto said.

"You're such a loser," Sasuke replied.

"And you're such a jerk!" Akane retorted to the Uchiha before the blond boy could say anything back to him.

"Ok so let's go already," Naruto said impatiently.

"Yeah shouldn't we head over now if we're all going?" Sakura added.

"Yeah, me and Akamaru are ready!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly while Akamaru barked in reply, tail wagging excitedly.

"Aww what a cute little puppy," Kasumi said when she noticed Akamaru.

"Yeah his name's Akamaru," Kiba replied. "And I'm Kiba Inuzuka," he added.

"Akamaru huh? What a cute name for a little dog," Kasumi replied with her usual sweet smile as she began stroking the little ninja puppy behind the ears

"Oh yeah, this is my oldest sister Kasumi Tendo. And my other sister Nabiki," Akane told the Konoha genin and Konohamaru (Anko is still trying to get away from Happosai). "Kasumi's the oldest of course, then Nabiki, and I'm the youngest," she added as the Konoha ninja introduced themselves to Kasumi and Nabiki in return; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Konohamaru.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Kasumi told them.

"Anyway, we should head over to Kuno's place now," Nabiki said.

With that said, they all headed over to the Kuno estate while Kasumi headed back home to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Anko finally manages to get away from Happosai and back to where she left the group of genin only to find nobody standing around there anymore when she suddenly ran into a giant white cat with a giant bell around its neck.

"Oh my, a new bride," Maomolin said which caught Anko's attention.

"Huh?" the jonin kunoichi said suddenly turning to face the ghost cat, and was suddenly taken by surprise by the huge cat talking to her.

"No need to be shy my bride," Maomolin told her. "I may look big and scary, but I swear I'm not that bad. And besides I'll give you tuna everyday."

"Um... well, I don't really have any intention of marrying a giant cat," Anko replied.

"You don't?" the ghost cat questioned, looking a little sad. "I shoulda known you would say that. Nobody wants to marry a big scary ghost cat like me," he said sadly with his ears drooping down against the sides of his head and sighing sadly. "Nobody wants be my bride."

"So why don't you just marry another cat instead?" Anko asked him, still surprised by the fact that she was talking to a giant cat.

"Because I want a human bride," Maomolin replied. "But nobody wants to marry me. Not even Shampoo wants to be my bride."

"Aiyaaaa! That because Shampoo marry Ranma and no one else, stupid cat!" Shampoo said who apparently had been watching while on her way to make a ramen delivery. "How many time Shampoo have to tell you that?!" she demanded as she punched the ghost cat in the face.

"You don't have to hit me," Maomolin replied. "I wasn't even going after you this time."

"That good, because Shampoo have to make delivery right now," Shampoo told the ghost cat. "Delivery is for Kuno mansion, ramen for Halloween party," she said as she picked up all of the ramen again.

"I can help you carry all of that," Maomolin offered.

"No thanks, Shampoo no want help from ghost cat," Shampoo replied.

"I'd be happy to help too if you want," Anko offered.

"Ok. Shampoo have lots of ramen to take to Kuno mansion, so is ok if you help too," Shampoo replied.

"Shampoo! My love!" Mousse called out only to end up being punched in the face by Shampoo.

"Stupid Mousse, you supposed to be helping with ramen delivery!" Shampoo told him.

"But Shampoo, I am helping," Mousse protested. "I already got half of it over there, so I just came back to help with the rest."

"Well Mousse too late, Shampoo already have help with rest of it now," Shampoo replied as Mousse looked over at Maomolin.

"What? So you're having the ghost cat help you now?" the blind boy questioned.

"Actually she meant me. I'm the one who offered to help," Anko told him as Mousse put his glasses on for a second.

"Oh that's ok then," Mousse replied. "As long as it's not Ranma or anyone else helping my Shampoo then it's fine."

"Mousse, just help get ramen to Kuno mansion!" Shampoo snapped at him.

"Huh? Right," Mousse replied.

With that said Shampoo and Mousse, along with Anko helping them and Maomolin just followed behind them, they continue getting the rest of the ramen to the Kuno estate.

"So you two are Shampoo and Mousse huh?" Anko asked the two Amazons. "I heard from your friends that you two turn into a cat and a duck," she said.

"Aiyaaaa! Tis terrible tragedy," Shampoo replied. "Shampoo fall in Maonīchuan; Spring of Drowned Cat at Jusenkyo and is now cursed to turn into cat with cold water. And Mousse fall in Yazunīchuan; Spring of Drowned Duck and is now cursed to turn into duck with cold water," she explained.

"But you still love me, right Shampoo?" Mousse asked.

"No, stupid Mousse! Shampoo love only Ranma!" Shampoo snapped at him and throwing cold water at the blind boy.

'Quack quack, quack quack,' Mousse replied as a duck while Anko was trying to keep from laughing at the boy-turned-duck.

'Quack quack,' Mousse-duck quacked.

"Stupid Mousse?!" Shampoo snapped at the duck who only quacked back in reply.

'Quack quack,' the duck said as they soon arrived at the Kuno estate.

* * *

Meanwhile  
The Kuno siblings had already decorated their mansion for Halloween, making it look haunted for their guests; with Sasuke helping them get ready. The siblings already had costumes for themselves as well; Kuno wearing a vampire costume and Kodachi dressed like a witch.

Pretty soon Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and their Konoha friends; along with Nabiki Tendo as well, soon arrive at the Kuno estate after getting costumes for themselves. As soon as they arrived, the Kuno siblings greeted them and welcomed them inside. A few seconds later Shampoo and the others arrive with a ramen delivery for the Halloween party.

"Nihao!" Shampoo called out. "Ramen delivery for Kuno mansion Halloween party!"

"Ramen!" Naruto said excitedly. "I want some ramen!"

"No! You no can have all to self, stupid!" Shampoo told him. "Besides, Shampoo bring only for Ranma!"

"Say what?!" Naruto shouted at her. "That's just not fair! I gotta have my ramen!"

"That too bad because Shampoo no give ramen to you!" Shampoo snapped.

"Cut it out Shampoo! What's Naruto ever done to you?!" Akane snapped at the Amazon girl.

"Blond boy is demanding ramen from Shampoo, so Shampoo say he no can have ramen," Shampoo replied.

"So what?! Is it such a big deal that he likes ramen?!" Akane demanded.

"So Akane, you like blond boy now?" Shampoo asked. "That mean Shampoo have Ranma all to self. Shampoo so happy!"

"Wait a minute! I never said that!" Akane snapped.

"Well I won't let either of you have my darling Ranma," Kodachi said joining the conversation.

"No! Ranma belong Shampoo and no one else!" Shampoo snapped at her.

"But Shampoo, what about me?" Mousse asked while throwing his arms around Sakura. "Don't you even love me?"

"I'm not Shampoo, you moron!" Sakura snapped at him and punching the blind boy to the ground.

Mousse puts his glasses on for a second and looks up at the pink haired girl. "You're not Shampoo," he said.

"I just told you that, idiot!" Sakura snapped. "And my name is Sakura Haruno, by the way!"

"No pay attention to Mousse," Shampoo told her. "He just stupid duck boy."

"Yeah I can see why you don't like him," Sakura replied. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, Mousse have glasses that he no wear, which why he so stupid," Shampoo said.

"But Shampoo-" Mousse started to say when Shampoo suddenly threw cold water on him.

"Stupid Mousse, Shampoo no can speak duck," Shampoo told him.

'Quack quack quack,' Mousse-duck quacked. 'Quack quack.'

"Well at least I don't have to put up with someone like him," Ino said. "Sasuke's the only boy that I like."

"Well I'm on the same team as him, Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped at her.

"I wasn't even talking to you Sakura!" Ino retorted.

"Honestly you two, give it a rest already!" Akane snapped at both of them. "Who cares about Sasuke?! He's not even worth going after when he doesn't even like either of you!"

Just then a huge crocodile decided to crash their Halloween party, startling most of the Konoha genin.

"Gah! It's a giant lizard!" Naruto screamed while pointing idiotically at it.

"You nimrod! There is no giant liza- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Sakura screamed when she noticed the crocodile and hid behind Sasuke.

"Hmph! Losers!" Sasuke said.

When Hinata also noticed the crocodile, she ended up fainting but was caught by Ryoga before she hit the floor.

"Hinata-chan," the lost boy said when Kodachi suddenly noticed the crocodile as well.

"Midorigame, how did you get in here?" she asked it.

"Allow me to take him back outside for you, Mistress Kodachi," the Kunos' ninja Sasuke said while trying to drag the huge crocodile back outside.

* * *

Meanwhile  
The Halloween party continues for a few more hours until Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, and their Konoha friends get ready to head back to Konohagakure when Akane and Ranma decide to stop by the Tendo Dojo to visit their families before leaving to go back to Konoha.

When they arrived at the Tendo Dojo, the first person to greet them is none other than Kasumi Tendo.

"Hello again. Welcome back," she said before calling to everyone inside. "Father, Mr. Saotome, Akane and Ranma are here."

"Akane, you're back!" came Soun Tendo's voice as he threw his arms around his youngest daughter.

"Yeah it's nice to see you again too dad," Akane replied.

"Hey Tendo it's your turn!" Genma Saotome called out from where he was sitting with a game of shogi in front of him.

"Just a moment Saotome," Soun replied. "Akane and Ranma are here."

"Huh?" Genma said going over to join them. "Ranma my boy, where've you been? And who are your friends?" he asked when he noticed his son.

"Hey Pop," Ranma replied. "These are just some of our Konoha friends," he added as they all introduced themselves to Genma and Soun. Oh yeah, and just so no one asks about it; yes my Pop turns into a panda with cold water," Ranma added while throwing his father into the pond out in the yard as Genma came back out as a panda holding up a sign saying; 'What is the meaning of this boy?!'

"Hey I was just showing 'em that you turn into a panda with cold water," Ranma pointed out. "I mean they already know that me and Ryoga transform with cold water, and I also told them that Shampoo and Mousse turn into cat and a duck. So what's wrong with sayin' that you turn into a panda?" he added as Genma-panda picked him up and threw him into the pond.

"Hey! What'd ya do that for?!" Ranma demanded as she climbed out of the pond and began fighting with Genma-panda while Shikamaru was eyeing the shogi game that Genma and Soun had been playing.

"So you guys play shogi here too?" he asked.

"Well my dad and Mr. Saotome do," Akane replied. "But I wouldn't recommend playing against either of them, because they always try to cheat with each other. Do you know how to play shogi too or something Shikamaru?" she asked him.

"Yeah I kinda learned how to play it from Asuma sensei," Shikamaru replied.

"Ah another shogi player," Soun said. "Since Saotome seems to be busy at the moment-" he said after noticing the panda and the redhead girl fighting. "How about you and me play a round for a while?" he asked. "I wanna see how good you are."

"Aww man what a drag," Shikamaru replied. "Well I guess I have no choice now," he said as he sat down on the other side of the board while Soun reset the game so he could play.

"Dad, you better not cheat on him," Akane said.

"Of course not Akane, why would you accuse your own father of cheating?" Soun replied.

"Oh I don't know; maybe because that's what you and Mr. Saotome do all the time," Akane told him.

"Hey don't worry about it," Shikamaru assured her. "I'll make sure he doesn't cheat or anything."

With that said Soun and Shikamaru began playing shogi against each other. The game went on for a few hours with Soun trying to find some way to cheat and Shikamaru planning out strategies for his next move, which only made it more intense between the two of them until Shikamaru ended up winning.

"I don't believe it! A kid beat me at shogi," Soun said taken by surprise at just how good Shikamaru was at shogi.

"Yeah well like I said, I learned how to play it from Asuma sensei," Shikamaru replied.

"Wow that's amazing Shikamaru!" Akane exclaimed. "I wonder how you would do against Mr. Saotome."

"Nah, I really don't wanna play another round right now," Shikamaru replied. "It was already a total drag to play against your dad anyway."

"Hey it's that creepy old man from earlier," Naruto pointed out as he noticed Happosai run passed with another bundle.

"That dirty old man!" Ranma muttered. "Quick let's get outta here before he notices us."

With that said, they said goodbye to Soun, Genma, Kasumi, and Nabiki saying that they'll come back to visit again sometime and quickly left the Tendo Dojo before Happosai could notice them and began heading back to Konoha.

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave lots of comments. Thank you! ^_^**


	6. Nerima Christmas Special

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD! Ok, what's Ritsu Sohma doing here. Security! (Security: *dragging Ritsu out of here*) Thank you! ^_^ Anywayz, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year peoples! =^_^= Sorry if I rushed through it at the end though, I just wanted to finish this so it's out of the way and I can get on with the fanfic (and my life, JK).**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Ranma are now owned by Disney. APRIL FOOLS! They are still owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Rumiko Takahashi. Although the part about Naruto being owned by Disney is somewhat true, if you watch it on the DisneyXD channel that is (they edited a lot of things on it though before putting it on DisneyXD though, it sucks though). Anywayz, please enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

**Nerima Christmas Special**

Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, and Ryoga Hibiki once again arrive in Nerima with their Konoha friends for Christmas this time. They were on their way to the Tendo Dojo when they suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out; "Shampoo my love! " and ended up throwing his arms around Sakura.

"Do I look like shampoo to you?!" Sakura demanded and was about to punch Mousse in the face when someone else already knocked him to the ground.

"Aiyaaaaa! Put glasses on, stupid Mousse!" Shampoo snapped at him as the blind boy adjusted his glasses.

"Oh Shampoo there you are," he said before glaring over at Ranma. "Ranma, how dare you set up another girl as Shampoo! " he demanded.

"What?! I didn't do nothin'! You're the one who didn't have your glasses on!" Ranma retorted.

"Ranma! Nihao!" Shampoo said happily when she saw Ranma, and threw her arms around him. "Ranma spend Christmas with Shampoo this time right?" she asked him as Akane began glaring at both of them.

"I don't think so, Shampoo!" she snapped. "Ranma will be spending Christmas at the Dojo with family and friends!"

"That what you think Akane!" Shampoo snapped back. "Ranma will be spending Christmas with Shampoo!"

"Well I-" Ranma started to say but was cut off by spatulas being thrown towards them.

"Oh no you don't! Ranma-honey will be spending Christmas with me!" Ukyo said.

"Hey Ucchan!" Ranma said, greeting Ukyo as she came over to join them earning a glare from Akane.

"Right Ranma-honey?" Ukyo asked him.

"Uh-" Ranma started but was interrupted by Akane.

"Ranma!" she snapped at him when a black rose was suddenly thrown towards them.

"Great, now that means Kodachi's here too," Ranma muttered as he caught the rose .

"Ranma-darling, you'll be spending Chris tmas with me won't you?" Kodachi asked him. "It'll be just the two of us," she said as Akane started getting angrier after Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi showed up.

"Ranma will be spending Christmas with me!" Akane finally snapped at them.

"Ah, Akane Tendo," Kuno said while throwing his arms around Akane. "You don't need to worry about Ranma Saotome, since I'm inviting you to spend Christmas with me. And you Ranma Saotome, are not invited," he added to Ranma.

"Excuse me brother dear, but already I invited Ranma to spend Christmas with me , " Kodachi told him.

"Fine, my twisted sister," Kuno muttered . "And I was also going to spend Christmas with the Pigtailed girl as well. Ranma Saotome, let the Pigtailed girl know that I will be spending Christmas with both her and Akane Tendo," he added to Ranma.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Ranma replied, obviously annoyed with Kuno trying to get a date with his girl half.

"I don't think so!" Akane snapped punching Kuno in the face and sending him flying.

"I take that as a yes then my love!" Kuno exclaimed happily as he was being sent flying.

"That's Kuno for ya. Clueless as always, " Ranma muttered.

"Anyway, let's all head over to the dojo now to help decorate," Akane said, chan ging the subject.

With that said they all headed over to the Tendo Dojo to help decorate for Christmas. When they arrived at the Dojo, they were greeted by a familiar panda who threw a bucket of cold water at Ranma , turning him into a girl.

"Hey Pop! What's the big idea?!" the red head demanded while the panda wrote something on his sign and held it up to her.

'I'm only protecting you, boy,' it read before Genma-panda wrote again. 'Your mom's been invited to spend Christmas here too, and don't forget what'll happen if she sees us.'

"In case you've forgotten, you're the one who made that stupid promise in the first place, Pop!" Ranma snapped at him. " If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have to stay hidden from her like this!"

'I'm telling you it's for your own good, ' the panda wrote again. 'If she sees us, we'll have to commit seppuku.'

"And that's your fault as well ya know!" the redhead snapped again when a woman came out to see what was going on.

"Oh Auntie Saotome is here," 'Ranko' said when she noticed Nodoka Saotome.

'Hello someone else's wife,' Genma-panda wrote on his sign.

"Hello Ranko, it's nice to see you again too," Nodoka said while smiling at the redhead. "You too Akane," she added to Akane.

"Hi Mrs. Saotome," Akane replied while at the same time she was thinking; _'Honestly Ranma, she's your mom! Just let her see you for once!'_

"Oh good, I'm glad you could all make it ," Kasumi said while coming out to greet everyone. "Why don't you all come on inside?" she told them as everyone all went inside.

"Hey Ranma, Ryoga, what do you say we do a little Christmas shopping?" Akane asked.

"Huh? Um... sure, Akane," Ryoga replied.

"I got nothin' better to do right now," Ranma added.

"Ah Pigtailed girl! Let us go to my place to spend Christmas together," Kuno said while throwing his arms around Ranma .

"Get lost already, Kuno!" Ranma demanded , punching Kuno and sending him flying. "Yeah I'm definitely comin' so I can avoid Kuno," she added.

"Then change back already so Kuno won't be after you," Akane told her.

"No way! Christmas shopping as a guy would be too embarrassing," Ranma replied. "I'd rather go as a girl."

"Hey Ryoga, you should see if Hinata wants to come too," Akane said.

"I think he's already doin' that, Akane," Ranma told her while pointing towards Ryoga.

"Um... Hinata-chan... if you want to... you can come with us," Ryoga told the Hyuga girl.

"Oh... um... uh... s-sure," Hinata replied.

"Could I come too?" Ino asked. "I want to get Sasuke something."

"Yeah same here," Sakura added as she and Ino started glaring at each other.

"Honestly, you two are like Ukyo and Shampoo fighting over Ranma. The only difference is, there's three girls fighting over Ranma if you count Kodachi," Akane muttered. "Maybe you should get Naruto something, Sakura," she told the pink haired girl.

"Awesome! And I wanna get Sakura somethi ng too!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah I'm sure she'd like that, Naruto," Akane told him.

"Really? Seriously? Sakura will like it if I get her something?" Naruto replied happily. "Yeah! What are we waiting for? Let's go then!"

With that said, Akane, Ranma, Ryoga, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura go out to do some Christmas shopping. Ino and Sakura began looking around for something they thought Sasuke would like, while at the same time Sakura also decided to get something for Naruto as well. Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga decided that they would get Anko something as well, while Naruto went off to find something for Sakura. And Hinata was having a hard time deciding what to get for Ryoga when she remembered his bad sense of direction and how he would always get lost while trying to get somewhere.

'_Maybe if he had some sort of compass or something to help him, he probably would n't get lost easily,'_ she thought to herself before realizing that she already got something like that back in Konoha that she'd been meaning to give him but almost forgot about it because she would let her shyness get the better of her before she could have a chance to give it to him. _'That's right, I've been meaning to give this to him,'_ she thought as she got out the chakra compass she got back in Konoha and began looking it over again. _'At least I remembered to bring it with me.'_

* * *

Meanwhile  
Sakura and Ino had each found something they thought Sasuke would like, then Sakura began looking for something for Naruto as well.

"Hmmm... Naruto likes ramen, so-" she said as she began looking at the different types of ramen and picking out some that she thought he would like. "This should be enough," she said after taking one of each type of ramen she saw. "Naruto's sure to love all of this ramen."

"Hey, how about some ramen from the Cat Cafe too?" Mousse asked from behind her.

"Huh?" Sakura said turning around to face him. "Sure. But it's not for me, it's for Naruto."

"Great. Here, you can have this one," Mousse told her while handing her a bowl of ramen from the Cat Cafe.

"Aiyaaaaa! Stupid Mousse! You supposed to be making delivery, not give to someone else!" Shampoo snapped while throwing cold water over the blind boy, turning him into a duck before turning to Sakura. "You want ramen? You have to come to Tendo house to get some," she told the pink haired girl.

"Sure, I'll see you back there then," Sakura replied. "I'm sure Naruto would like a bowl of ramen from the Cat Cafe, or whatever it was you called it."

"Ok, Shampoo have to finish making delivery now," Shampoo said while grabbing Mousse-duck by the neck and dragging him out with her, while Sakura went back to what she was doing. While at the same time Naruto was trying to find something to get for Sakura.

"Hmmm... I wonder what I should get Sakura," Naruto wondered to himself as he continued looking around.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga were deciding what to get Anko.

"Well, she does like dango, doesn't she? " Akane suggested.

"Yeah sure, you can just use your deadly cooking skills to make it," Ranma muttered sarcastically earning a sharp glare from Akane.

"What was that, Ranma?!" she demanded.

"I'm just sayin' that your cooking is still deadly like it always is!" Ranma retorted. "And like I always say; nobody in their right mind would wanna eat anything you make!"

"Well I could care less about you liking my cooking!" Akane told him. "At least Ryoga appreciates my cooking!"

"Well actually, I... uh...," Ryoga started to say while twiddling his thumbs. " I know you're still practicing, Akane... so... um... you're sure to get better at it eventually," he told her.

"See Ranma, at least Ryoga's honest!" Ak ane said to Ranma.

"Yeah whatever, he probably just doesn't wanna admit that your cookin' is actually toxic," Ranma muttered.

"Even if I were to admit that, I wouldn' t go around making a big deal about it the way you do Ranma!" Ryoga snapped at him.

"Hey you guys, help me look for something," Akane told both of them as they continued looking around.

"Hey how about this?" Ranma said when he came across a stuffed set of dango that looked like a dango family. "At least it's not Akane's cookin'."

"Ranma!" Akane snapped. "That better not be your reason to get that, you BAKA!"

"What makes ya say think that, Akane?" Ranma questioned.

"You're such a jerk!" Akane snapped back . "Fine! I'll make dango and prove to you that my cooking skills can improve!"

"Yeah sure, I'll believe it when P-chan flies," Ranma muttered when Ryoga punched him in the back of the head.

"Ranma! Quit talking bad about Akane's cooking!" the lost boy snapped at him. " And the whole thing with P-chan is insulting the way you say it!"

"It's still what ya get for sleepin' with Akane, P-chan," Ranma retorted.

"Well none of that would've happened if you hadn't knocked me into that cursed spring in Jusenkyo!" Ryoga shouted back at him. "So what if it was my bad sense of direction that led me there, it was still your fault I ended up getting cursed !"

"You guys, cut it out already!" Akane shouted to both of them. "I doesn't matter what happened in Jusenkyo anymore, right now we're just trying to get something for our sensei! It's pointless to argue about everything, even if Ranma's a jerk!"

"Hey!" Ranma protested.

"And besides, I thought we were supposed to be a team! So why don't we start acting like it for once?!" Akane added.

"So anyway, what are we gonna get?" Ryoga asked.

"Anything that doesn't involve Akane's deadly cooking," Ranma said earning a glare from Akane.

"Ranma!" she snapped at him.

"What? I'm just tryin' to keep anyone who hasn't tried your cooking from eatin' it," Ranma told her.

"Just because that's what you think about it, it doesn't mean everyone else has to, Ranma!" Akane snapped.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get somethin' already," Ranma said.

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane shouted.

"You're so uncute!" Ranma muttered. "Why don't ya take your own advice about bein' a team more seriously, since you're the one still arguing!"

"Ranma kind of does have a point," Ryoga said. "I mean... I guess we could try working together for once. By the way, does anybody know what I should get for Hinata?"

"I dunno, what're ya askin' us for P-chan?" Ranma asked earning a glare from Ryoga.

"I can help you find something if you want, Ryoga," Akane offered.

"Huh? Um... sure," Ryoga replied.

With that said they ended up getting the stuffed set of dango for Anko, along with Akane getting a dango recipe book as well, and Ryoga started looking around for something to get for Hinata.

'_I wonder what Hinata would even want,'_ Ryoga thought to himself as he was looking around.

"Hey Ryoga, do you think she would like something like this?" Akane asked as she held up a pretty silver necklace with a light lavender colored pearl coming down from it.

"That would work, the pearl is the same color as her eyes too," Ryoga replied. " I think she will like it," he said as Akane handed it to him so he could get it for Hinata.

"Glad I could help with that. By the way Ranma, do you still have that kimono I helped pick out for your mom?" Akane suddenly asked. "You know, the one we got in Konoha?"

"Yeah, why? I ain't givin' it to her as a guy though, it'd be way too embarrassing," Ranma told her.

"Oh of course, you'll only give it to her as 'Ranko'," Akane replied mockingly. "Honestly Ranma, who cares what your dad will say about it?! It's not like he's gonna notice if you get her anything!"

"That ain't it, I tell ya!" Ranma shouted. "It'd be just too embarrassing to give it to her as a guy, ok?!"

"You idiot! She's your mom, Ranma! Whether you're a boy or a girl, it still would be nice to give her something!" Akane shouted back. "Get her a card to go with it or something!"

"Actually a card's not really a bad idea ," Ranma said after finding a really good card and was looking at it. "This looks like a good one," he said before deciding to get it.

* * *

As soon as they were all finished with their Christmas shopping, they all began heading back to the Tendo Dojo. When they arrived back at the Dojo, Akane went into the kitchen to try out one of the dango recipes she bought only to find Kasumi in there making dinner.

"Hey Kasumi, would it be alright if I borrowed the kitchen for a while?" she asked her oldest sister.

"Sure, go ahead Akane," Kasumi replied with her usual sweet smile.

"Thanks," Akane said as she set her new recipe book down and started getting out ingredients.

"What?! Akane's using the kitchen again?!" Ranma half shouted as Kasumi joined them.

"Yes, she said she had some new recipes she wanted to try," Kasumi replied.

"Great, I gotta get outta here before she finishes," Ranma said. "I'll have to spend Christmas somewhere else now."

"Aiyaaaaaaa! Ranma can spend Christmas with Shampoo!" Shampoo said happily while hugging Ranma.

"Oh no you don't, Shampoo! Ranma-honey will spend Christmas with me!" Ukyo snapped at her.

"I don't think so, because Ranma-darling is going to spend Christmas with me!" Kodachi joined in.

"Now now girls, let's not fight with each other on Christmas," Soun told them which they ignored.

"Actually I just remembered, there's something I gotta go do," Ranma said before quickly going upstairs to avoid the three girls fighting over him and knocked on Nabiki's door. "Hey Nabiki, you in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on in if you need something, " came Nabiki's voice from inside as Ranma opened the door and walked in. "Yeah what is it?" she asked him.

"Do you think you could get somethin' made for Akane?" he asked her as he got out a picture of himself and Akane and Ryoga with Anko, Team 9 together. "I need a really good frame for this picture," he told her.

"Hmmm... that'll be a hundred yen," Nabiki said, holding out her hand as Ranma tossed her a gold coin he'd gotten in Konoha.

"You can keep the change," he told her.

"Wow, now that's cool," Nabiki said with a surprised expression.

"Oh yeah, do you think you could also get a picture of all of us together as well?" Ranma asked.

"That'll be another five hundred yen for that," Nabiki told him as he gave her a nother gold coin.

"And again, keep the change," he told her.

"Well, I'll see about getting this done for you now," Nabiki said.

"Thanks Nabiki," Ranma replied. "Oh and don't tell Akane that I'm having you do this."

"Make that another hundred yen and I won't tell her," Nabiki told him as Ranma gave her another gold coin and left the room.

Meanwhile... back in the kitchen with Akane

"Well I hope these came out ok," Akane said after finishing her first attempt at making dango.

"Yeah, like anybody's gonna be stupid en ough to eat it," Ranma muttered as he appeared in the doorway.

"Alright then Ranma, why don't be the first to try one then?!" Akane snapped as she threw one of them at him.

"No way, I ain't eatin' any of your toxic cooking," Ranma said while dodging it as it hit the wall behind him.

"You jerk! I know this one is better this time!" Akane shouted at him.

"Then why don't you try it then?" Ranma shouted back.

"Fine, I will! And I'll prove that I've gotten better!" Akane snapped as she picked up one of the dango and bit into it only to find that it didn't taste any better than anything else she tried to make. "I guess I made it too salty," she muttered.

"Ha! There, I just proved you wrong!" Ranma told her. "Your cookin' hasn't changed at all. It's still as toxic as ever . And besides, isn't dango supposed to be sweet not salty?"

"Shut up! I don't need your help, Ranma! " Akane snapped.

"Hey I couldn't help but overhear you guys arguing in here," the blond girl said . "Would it be alright if I help you Akane-chan?" she asked.

"Um... I'd be happy to help too," Hinata offered.

"Well good luck with that. Don't say I didn't warn ya if her cooking still comes out deadly," Ranma said as Akane threw a frying pan at him, hitting him in the face.

"I don't need an opinion from you Ranma! " she snapped at him before turning back to Hinata and Ino. "Sure, you two can help if you want," she said before sending one final glare in Ranma's direction as the pigtailed martial artist left the kitchen, only to be splashed by Genma-pa nda before he could join everyone.

"Hey, what'd ya go and do that for?!" Ra nma demanded as the panda held up his sign.

'What are you thinking boy?' it read, before he wrote on it again. 'Have you forgotten that your mom is still here, and what'll happen if she sees us?'

"Like I even care about that anymore!" the redhead shouted at him. "Oh Auntie Saotome, you are still here," she said when she saw Nodoka Saotome walking towards them.

"Oh, hello again Ranko," she said when she noticed the redhead. "Going to help Akane in the kitchen?" she asked her.

"Yeah, like I'd help her," 'Ranko' muttered. "Oh I mean, she probably doesn't need any help," she corrected herself.

"Well, ok then," Nodoka replied before sighing. "I was hoping Ranma would be here too. He really should at least be here for Christmas. But who am I kidding, he probably won't show up," she added while Ranma was starting to feel a bit guilty for having to deceive her the way he was always in his girl form around her.

"By the way Auntie Saotome, I got ya somethin' for Christmas," 'Ranko' said as she handed her mom the present she'd gotten in Konoha.

"Oh, thank you Ranko," Nodoka said as she began opening it. "It's beautiful," she said, smiling when she saw the kimono.

"Well I just thought I'd get you something as well, ya know," 'Ranko' replied.

"Well, that was really thoughtful of you Ranko," Nodoka told her.

Meanwhile  
Ino and Hinata were still trying to help Akane with her cooking.

"Thanks again for helping, you two," Akane said.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for," Hinata replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad we could be able to help ," Ino added. "At least it's better than a certain someone in here mocking your cooking."

"Well it's true," Ranma said as she appeared in the doorway (Ranma's still girl-type). "If you don't believe me then try it for yourselves."

"Ranma! You-you jerk!" Akane shouted at her. "You don't have to go around telling everybody how bad my cooking is! That's why Ino and Hinata are helping me!"

"Yeah, the day a tomboy like you learns how to cook will be the day when P-chan flies," Ranma told her.

"Ranma, this has nothing to do with Ryoga!" Akane snapped.

"And what was that about P-chan?!" Ryoga demanded as he hit Ranma on the back of the head.

"I didn't say nothin' about you, P-chan! " Ranma shouted back. "I was talkin' about Akane's cookin'!"

"Ranma! I'm not gonna stand here and let you talk bad about Akane's cooking!" Ryoga snapped. "It's not her fault that she's not as good as other girls when it comes to cooking, but she's sure to get better with Hinata helping her!"

"R-Ryoga-kun," Hinata said while blushing.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm also helping ," Ino said.

"Well it's not like she's gonna get any better at it even if she does have someone helping her," Ranma pointed out.

"Ok you made your point about her cooking already, but that's why we're helping her," Ino told him before Akane could say anything back. "So why don't you get out of here so we can continue helping her already?!"

"I was just leavin' anyway," Ranma said as she left the kitchen.

"Well I guess I'll leave you alone now too," Ryoga said as he also left the kitchen.

"Hey, Ranma," Nabiki said as she tossed a framed picture to the redhead, who easily caught it. "I was able to get that one framed for you."

"Thanks Nabiki," Ranma replied.

"Hey no problem," Nabiki said. "So do you think you could have Akane and those two other girls with her to come out of the kitchen for a second so I can do the other picture?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I just got kicked outta the kitchen for makin' comments about Akane' s cooking," Ranma protested.

"Oh, so you don't want that other picture then?" Nabiki questioned.

"Ok I'm going," Ranma said before looking back into the kitchen. "Hey Akane, Nabiki wants to get a picture of all of us, " she said without giving away what she was going to do with it.

"Can't it wait, Ranma? We're almost done ," Akane said.

"Well you can still come back and finish afterwards. It'll only take a minute," Nabiki said as Akane, Ino, and Hinata came out of the kitchen.

* * *

After a few seconds of getting everyone together for the picture, Ranma made a clone of himself to hold the camera to take the picture while he went to stand between Akane and Ryoga along with Hinata on the other side of the lost boy while everyone else was standing behind them with everyone from Konoha on one side and everyone from Nerima on the other side. The picture was taken within seconds and Nabiki took the camera to get it printed and framed while Akane, Hinata, and Ino went back in to the kitchen to finish what they were doing.

* * *

After a few more attempts, Akane was fin ally able to get it right with Ino and Hinata helping her.

"Do you think this one came out good?" Akane asked and both Ino and Hinata tried one to see if it came out any good.

"It came out perfectly," Ino replied when she saw the look of surprise on Akane's face.

"It's true," Hinata added. "With us helping you, you were able to improve your cooking skills."

"And it oughta show Ranma a thing or two about your cooking now," Ino put in. "Speaking of which..." she added when she noticed the pigtailed martial artist appear in the doorway.

"Ok I admit you're not a total kitchen disaster with Ino and Hinata helping you, Akane," Ranma said.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Ranma?" Akane muttered.

"Nothin', I was just complimenting," Ranma replied.

"Oh, so now you decide to appreciate my cooking?" Akane retorted. "Save it till after you've tried some!" she shouted as she threw one towards him.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass," the pigtailed martial artist said while catching it and tossing it back to her.

"Ranma, you're such a jerk!" Akane snapped.

"Akane Tendo, I shall happily enjoy every last bite of your cooking!" Kuno exclaimed happily as he charged into the kitchen, only to be kicked out by Akane.

"Get lost already, Kuno!" she snapped at him as she, Ino, and Hinata left the kitchen.

"Now all I need to do is finish making Ranma's present," Akane said as she went up to her room and pulled out a pair of wrist bands she'd been working on with a sloppy horse design on each of them and continued to finish them. "It may not be perfect, but at least it's the thought that counts," she told herself once she was finished.

"Want some help again?" Ino offered.

"Huh? Sure, Ino," Akane replied.

"I'll help too this time, since I didn't get to help you in the kitchen," Sakura added.

"Thanks," Akane said as Ino and Sakura began helping her with Ranma's present so he won't continue to make fun of her sewing.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Nabiki had managed to get the other picture printed and framed, and gave it to Ranma so he could give it to Akane.

"Thanks Nabiki," Ranma said.

"Hey no problem, I'm glad I could help w ith that," Nabiki replied as Ranma left to find something to wrap it with.

* * *

A while later  
After Sakura and Ino finished helping Akane with her sewing, Akane wrapped up Ranma's present and the three of them went back downstairs to join everyone, only to find out that they had already started handing out presents while the three girls were busy.

Naruto immediately ran over to them as soon as he noticed them and went over to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, I got something for ya!" Naruto called out excitedly as he gave Sakura the present he got for her.

"Aww, that's so sweet Naruto," Sakura said as she opened it, revealing some books on science and medicine and other stuff to learn more about Nerima. "I guess it's my turn to give you something now," she said to her blond teammate as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him his present.

"Wow, thanks Sakura!" Naruto said as he opened his to reveal a lot of different types of ramen. "Yeah! Ramen! Now this is awesome!" he shouted happily when he saw all of that ramen.

"Oh, and there's one more too," Sakura added. "After I find where that Shampoo girl went off to."

"Probably off chasing after Ranma with Ukyo and Kodachi," Akane told her, when Mousse suddenly ran passed them.

"Shampoo! Where are you my sweet Shampoo ?" the blind boy called out.

"Hey Mousse!" Akane called after him. "Before you go after Shampoo, we were wondering if there was still any Cat Cafe ramen left."

"Huh? Oh, sure," Mousse said as he handed her a bowl of ramen from the Cat Cafe before running off after Shampoo.

"It's not for me, you idiot!" Akane shouted after him as she handed the ramen to Sakura, who gave it to Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura!" Naruto said happily as he began taking his time eating it in order to savor the taste.

"Glad you like it," Sakura replied as she smiled at him.

"Well I'm gonna go give my present to Sasuke now," Ino said when she saw Sasuke and went over to him. "Hey there Sasuke, I got you something," she said.

Hey back off Ino-pig! My present for Sasuke is better!" Sakura snapped at her.

"Well I was here first, billboard forehead!" Ino retorted.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at them and muttered "Losers." before walking away from the two bickering girls.

"Honestly, what's so great about Sasuke anyway?" Akane muttered as she went to go look for Ranma.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Ryoga and Hinata were giving their presents to each other. Ryoga had gotten Hinata a silver necklace with a light-lavender pearl hanging down from it, while Hinata gave Ryoga the chakra compass she got for him back in Konoha. They were both happy with what they got each other. Ryoga, because he wouldn't have to worry about getting lost all the time; and Hinata, because Ryoga told her the necklace looked cute on her which made her blush.

* * *

Ranma had finally managed to get away from Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi, and ended up running into Akane.

"Hey Akane," Ranma said.

"Ranma, I was just looking for you actually," Akane said.

"Yeah, I finally got away from Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi," Ranma replied. "By the way, I got ya somethin' Akane," he added as he handed her the present.

Akane nodded and opened it to reveal two pictures. One was of them as team 11, and the other was of everyone from Konoha and Nerima together. "Thanks Ranma," she said as she handed him a present in return.

Ranma opened his and was trying to figure out what they were, when Akane said, " They're wrist bands, baka!"

"Huh? Oh," Ranma said. "I almost thought it was another crappy looking scarf like the one you made last year," he teased .

"Ranma!" Akane snapped at him. "Ino and Sakura wanted to help, so I'm sorry if it's not as 'crappy looking' as you thought it might be!"

"Hey I was just kidding about it bein' crappy, Akane. And besides, if Ino and Sakura helped then I guess it's not that bad," Ranma said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," Akane muttered when Kodachi suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Ranma-darling, you haven't forgotten about me have you?" she asked. "My present is way better than whatever Akane made for you," she said as Akane started glaring at her.

"No, Shampoo present for Ranma is better!" Shampoo snapped at her.

"I don't think so!" Ukyo joined in. "Ranma-honey is going to love my present more!" she said when they were soon joined by Mousse.

"Shampoo my love!" Mousse said. "Here open my present, Shampoo," he said as he handed Shampoo the present he got for her .

"Stupid Mousse! Shampoo no want present from you!" Shampoo told him.

"But Shampoo-" Mousse protested, but Shampoo ignored him.

* * *

Pretty soon everyone had gotten presents from each other. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had gotten Kakashi a new book (similar to his Icha Icha books he always reads). While Akane, Ranma, and Ryoga gave Anko the stuffed Dango Daikozuku they got for her (along with the dango Akane made with Ino and Hinata's help) after which Anko said she didn't get them anything, but told them that she would teach them some new techniques when they get back to Konoha.

* * *

And as another Christmas present for his mom, Ranma decided to tell her about his curse, much to Genma's surprise (his r esponse being; "You'll be sorry once she makes us commit seppuku, boy!" and getting cold water thrown on him in return by the pigtailed martial artist). Nodoka, however, was just happy that she got to see her son, deciding that Ranma was still manly enough even as a girl and didn't care about the seppuku anymore.

* * *

After a while, and Ranma, Akane, and Ryoga had said goodbye to their friends and family in Nerima, everyone from Konoha was soon heading back to the Leaf Village.

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS, YA FOOLS! I should really be wishin' you fools a Late Merry Christmas and a Happy Late New Year. April Fools to any who fell for that. Lolz! ^_^ Anywayz, read and review. Again I apologize for rushing through the end, but I just wanted to finish this since it is now way past Christmas now for last year. I hope y'all enjoy it anywayz fools, ya fools (hehe, Killer Bee moment *smirk*). I shall now go back to working on the real next chapter to this fanfic now.**


End file.
